A Knight, A Dragon and Their Love
by TheFairyWriter
Summary: True love, prevails? A NatsuXErza Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, not me.**

**This story begins after the Grand Magic Games, when everything returns to normal. This story is mainly about NatsuXErza, but I thought it won't be interesting if I didn't throw in some twist and turns along the way. Reviews are gladly appreciated even the critical one. Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 1: Pain.

"Natsu! When are we ever going to go on a mission? My rent!" Lucy cried., and she slouched on the table.

"Ehhhhh... ok, fine, fine. Its been a long time since Team Natsu went out a mission!" Natsu casually replied.

"What did ya say, torch? Team Natsu! Hahahaha..." Gray retort.

"Ehhh... popsicle, picking a fight?" Natsu said, annoyed.

Obvious tick mark on both Natsu and Gray's head. Both head's slamming on each other's. But before they could start a riot, the door slammed opened. Noticing the figure standing at the doorway, the 'Torch' and 'Popsicle' immediately started buddying each other up.

"Aye, aye, Erza!" Natsu yelped.

"The return of Happy number 2." Lucy sighed.

"Master, what did you want to tell me." Erza questioned, ignoring the duo.

"About a dark guild, rumors had it that a certain dark guide is trying to destroy Fiore. I need you to investigate, with Natsu... and put a stop to their plans." He replied loud enough for the duo and Erza to hear.

" How about me Master and Lucy?" Gray asked.

"No, you two won't be going anywhere... In case Erza's mission fails, an assault may happen, we need the guild members to stay and protect Fiore and the guild."

"I see, Master." Erza whispered, look down in all matter of seriousness.

"Whaaa?" Natsu cluelessly said.

"Apparently Flame Brain here doesn't understand..." Gray sighed.

"What did you say?!" A tick mark reappeared on Natsu's head, clearly annoyed. Erza shot a glare at the duo.

"Aye Aye!" Natsu imitated Happy. And both started to buddy each other up again, fearing for their lives.

"Today night, both of you shall take the 7pm train to Onibus Town, where we recieved news that the certain guild's headquaters is there. Be safe, Erza, Natsu." Master said, nodding.

"Aye, Sir! Natsu mimicked. Erza just nodded coolly.

6.30pm

Natsu headed towards, Magnolia Train Station, mind filled with thoughts. 'A mission... with **her.**' He was overridden with emotions, mostly happiness and nervousness, with a tinge of feeling sick, just be thinking of trains. 'Dammit. Should I tell **her** during the mission... I mean... ' He sighed. That memory was still clear in his mind...

**Flashback**

The pain in order to open his second origin was extremely excruciating but he got over it and was able to stand and walk. Following his nose, he smelled the scent of Jellal and Erza and unknowingly followed their scent. Which soon he arrived at the beach. He hid behind the palm trees, listening to their exchange over at the hills and spying on them.

"You said you got your memories back, right, Jellal." Erza stood barely a metre away from Jellal who was sitting on a rock.

"Yeah." Was all Jellal could say.

"Then about Simon, too?"

"I killed him." Jellal said with a pang of guilt.

"Do you remember about Nirvana?"

"I remember. I remember I had amnesia then. It feels strange."

"Can I think of you as the 'old' Jellal and treat you that way?"

"That would make me happy... but there's still what happened with Simon. I won't blame you if you kept your distance. And if you wish to take revenge for Simon's death, I'm prepared to lay down my life."

As this conversation continued, Natsu started to get jealous. But he kept his cool and remained silent.

"Do you think that's what Simon would want? You formed a guild in order to destroy dark guilds. That's how you're atoning for your sins. That's what you're prepared to do!"

"I don't know..."

"What?!"

"Certainly, I created Crime Sorciere in the beginning to make amends for my sins. But there's no way I can make up for what I did at the Tower Of Heaven. What am I doing this for? I can't get this labyrinth off my mind. Maybe I should die." Jellal finished talking, just as Erza stepped in front of him and gave him a tight slap.

"How can you talk so cowardly?!"

"I'm not as strong as you are." Jellal said, not daring to look Erza in the eye.

"So you can't live if you're not strong?! Wrong! Living shows that you are strong! You are not the old Jellal! You are not the Jellal who struggled desperately to survive!"

"You may be right..." Was all he could say.

"Why, you..." Erza said, infuriated, picked up Jellal by his collar.

"Erza..." Just then, Jellal tripped backwards, falling down bringing Erza with him as the duo tumbled down the side of the cliff. With Jellal landing on top of Erza, Erza's legs in between his. Both shocked at what had just happened, making Erza blush a little.

Upon seeing them tumbled down the cliff, Natsu felt very jealous and at the same time betrayed. He hid his protruding head behind the bark, hoping that they would not see him. But just when he poked his head out again, what he saw made him die inside, as he felt his heart start shattering, Jellal was on top of Erza.

"You're always right." Jellal said, not moving from that spot.

"That's not true. In my own clumsy way, I live my life to the fullest. Thats all..." Erza replied.

"Erza..."

"I thought that I'd never see you again." Erza using her hands, covered her eyes, avoiding eye contact with Jellal. Using her hands she cupped Jellal's face.

"Jellal..." Was all she could say before tears started flowing from her eyes. Jellal used a hand to cup her cheeks and as well, wipe off her tears. They started getting closer to each other, obviously going to kiss.

Jealousy. Natsu wanted to stop them but decided against to, he didn't want to let her know about his feelings, especially since Jellal was there. Even a fool like him could tell that both liked each other, if he stopped them, he would become the third wheel. He felt his heart shattered into a million pieces, hurt like hell. He couldn't help it as tears started forming in his eyes. Torn.

But just as their lips could touch, Jellal pulled away.

"I can't. I have a fiancee." Jellal lied.

"Oh, no... I,uh,I wasn't thinking..." Erza panicked.

"No, it's my fault. I, uh... I'm sorry"

Upon hearing that, it made Natsu feel better, just a little, but still he was quite hurt. After Jellal went, he didn't move, he couldn't even sleep. He was hurt beyond repair.

**Flashback end**

6.55pm

Aimlessly, he managed to reach the station only to see Erza waiting for him with her usual, a huge cargo.

"Natsu... What's wrong?" Erza questioned, noticing Natsu's mood.

"Its,uh, nothing. Uh... you know, the thought of riding the train." Natsu lied and managed to pull off a fake grin, to make it more convincing. He could already feel dinner rising up from his stomach already.

Erza nodded. Believing his lie, as so Natsu thinks. 'That boy, he knows how to lie already huh. I'll make sure he tells me after the mission.' They headed to their train compartment as soon as they boarded, not speak much to each other, mostly due to Natsu's sickness that kept his mouth shut. Erza pitying Natsu's state, punched him in the stomach, making Natsu unconscious, which was what Erza thought he was. Before lying him down onto her lap. 'Ahh... I feel better already...' Natsu thought as he dozed off.

**Ok that's all for chapter 1. Hope you liked it. As usual, reviews are greatly appreciated, even if it was critical. You can also suggest what pairing you want in my future fanfictions. Chapter 2 would be released soon, hopefully during this week. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima, and not me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, not me.**

**Ok so here it is guys, chapter 2. Thanks for all your support! This chapter will also be longer than the previous. Reviews are much appreciated! Even critical ones! Without further ado, Chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: FIGHT!**

"Owwww!" Natsu screamed awaking from his dreams. He was lying on the floor, back aching.

"What ever happened to all that cake and..." Natsu stopped halfway through his sentence noticing Erza glaring daggers at him, noticing he wasn't dreaming anymore, he paled. 'Uh oh... what have I done this time.'

"I, uh, what have I, uh, done this time?" Natsu asked carefully, trying not to use words that may add fuel to the fire.

"My... skirt..."

Natsu looked at her skirt, unknowingly blushing, noticing that the skirt seemed wet. 'Oh no. It can't be...'

"NATSU! YOU... ruined my skirt with your... drool..." The Titania bellowed, but lowered her voice at the last part, noticing that they started to attract unwanted attention. Fuming, she quickly took her cargo and headed for the exit, leaving Natsu behind.

"Oi! Erza! I'm sorry!" Natsu exclaimed, following her, blushing lightly at the incident.

"Is that the Salamander and Titania? They look good together!" Natsu heard a person say from the crowd of commuters.

"Looks like a couple bickering..." Another one said. Natsu blushed upon hearing that. 'Oh... How I wish.' Snapping out of his wild thoughts, he chased after Erza in the station, yelling her name.

"Erza I'm so..." He could even finish his speech before cold metal hit his face.

"I guess you're forgiven." Erza sighed. Natsu let out a grin while rubbing his face. They both headed towards the nearest inn to check into a room to put some stuff down before heading out for dinner. Who would bring a huge cargo to a restaurant?

7pm

Natsu ate like a king in the restaurant, while Erza ordered cheesecake after cheesecake.

"What? There's no more cheesecake?!" Erza said, surprised. "All I ate was like 6 slices." She innocently continued. Having no more cheesecake Erza lost her motivation to eat.

"Natsu lets go." She footed the bill, dragging Natsu away by the ear.

"That was a nice meal Erza, it will be my treat next time." He sighed contentedly, blushing a little. Deep down inside he never wanted the mission to start. He only looked forward to this mission because of Erza, he wished he could stop time. 'Heh. that would be a cool magic. He couldn't helped but steal glances at the beautiful lady walking beside him. He felt the sudden urge to hold her hand, but resisted. 'I wonder if she feels the same for me too... ' He was lost in his thoughts all the way until they reached their room.

"Goodnight Natsu, I'm turning in." Erza simply said when they entered the room. She reequipped to her pyjamas and lay on the bed.

"Ok, good night Erza!" Natsu replied before lying on the bed beside hers. 'She looks so beautiful even if she sleeps.' Natsu let his thoughts wonder. He felt very awake the whole time, and just couldn't fall asleep he had so much things on his mind. Tomorrows going to be a big day, the duo would have to start their investigation but infiltrating the group and try not to make a commotion out of it. To Natsu, it was quite a task, he was loud and destructive, there was a low chance that he might actually do it without a fight. He hoped that the mission was a success but mostly hoped that Erza would be safe. With that he let pure exhaustion and tiredness bring him to sleep.

**The following day...**

"AHHHHHH!" Natsu screamed, only to find that he still in the inn with Erza still sleeping. 'Oh crap. Erza's gonna wake up and...' But to the young mage surprise, the scarlet mage just turned to his direction, and continued sleeping. 'Phew' He sighed. 'Today's gonna be a big day.' He looked at the Titania's sleeping face. 'She's so pretty...' He sighed yet again, whenever he wanted to confess, his thoughts always held him back. 'What if she didn't like me? What if she still loves **him**? What if...' All these thoughts and uncertain questions pained him. _Jellal's_ name pained him. 'Because of him... Erza... she...' He shook his head and willed himself to stop thinking about it. He dragged himself out of bed to take a quick shower before he woke her up. It was already 8 in the morning, the sooner they start the sooner it ends, besides he was starting to miss his feline companion. 'I wonder if Happy's okay.' Stepping out of the shower, he quickly changed into his usual attire, his hair still dripping wet.

"Hey Erza! WAKE UPPPPPPPP! " Natsu stood beside her bed lowering his head to shout into her ear. Erza woke almost instantly, surprised at the loud voice calling her name. This caused her to jerk her head up from her pillow. The gap between the pink haired mage and the scarlet hair mage lessened to around 2 inches. Both instantly blushed and looked away, embarrassed at what had just happened. Although Natsu was embarrassed and it felt awkward, he felt happy too, he never had been this close to Erza.

"Umm... I, uh, sorry 'bout that. I just wanted call you up, it's already 8..." Natsu said still looking away from Erza, unconsciously ruffling his hair as he walked away.

"Oh... ok, Natsu..." Erza replied before trudging towards the bathroom. Meanwhile, Natsu's heart was pounding hard in his chest. His brain still unable to register what happened...He was so close to her yet far. Far from her heart, far from even making her... his? He shook away the thought again, just as Erza stepped out of the shower. No longer in her pyjamas but in her Heart Kreuz armour.

"Let's go."Erza said. Natsu nodded, a troubled look on his face. There was a long awkward silence as they walked to the forest, the base of operations of the dark guild they were investigating. The dark guild was made out of rocks, and on the outside it was quite heavily guarded. Soldiers were out on patrol around the guild and also on the forest surrounding it. 'I don't like this smell. It smells of sewer... and evil.' Natsu thought. Erza and Natsu scaled a small cliff which was overlooking the guild to get a good vantage point and to discuss the plan. None of them bringing up what had happened earlier.

"I say we go attack the guild head on! Like a man!" Natsu said imitating Elfman. A grin forming on his face.

"Master said we shouldn't resort to violence unless necessary." Erza countered.

"Heck to what gramps said! Completing this is the main goal!"

"No. Natsu." Erza was firm. Natsu wasn't the type to do things quietly or stealthily, he preferred to just do things head on, after all this is Fairy Tail, the guild that destroys tons of stuff. But then again, he also wasn't the type to argue with Erza, not only because she is scary but also because Natsu didn't want to get beaten up even before the fight with the real enemy begins, that would just be silly.

"Fine. I'll give it to you this time." Natsu took a deep breath in calming himself. But the air smelled different. He shot a look at Erza, and placed a finger on his lips.

"Who's there?!" Natsu yelled at a bush. The bush started shaking as leaves start falling from it and a half naked man stood up, tattoos covering his chest and torso. The man let out a smirk, an evil one.

"Name's Takeshi, just so you know I heard everything you said. But I didn't expect you to notice me," he shrugged, " Expected of Salamander and Titania..." He continued giving a smirk at both of them, before turning invisible.

"Erza... that crest... he's from the dark guild... be careful..." He whispered.

"I smell you and hear you!" Natsu said loud enough for Takeshi to hear.

"Dragon fire's Iron Fist!" Natsu launched into an attack, landing a successful blow. Takeshi turned visible again only for a short period of time before turning invisible again.

"Erza! Stay back! I'm enough to handle him!" Natsu let out a small grin. Erza just watched as Natsu punched the air and Takeshi turning visible before turning invisible again. 'Heh. Nice magic you have there but you still turn back to normal when something hits you.' Takeshi was on the defence side, Natsu not give him any chance to attack. This fight ensued for a while before an idea struck Takeshi.

"Invisible make: Spear!" 'Make magic! Same as Gray?!' Takeshi was visible again, not because of getting hit but because he wanted to. Takeshi seemed to be holding something in his hand but all Natsu could not see anything. He drew back his hand, aimed and threw. Natsu instinctively dodged but realised that it wasn't meant to hit him...

"ERZA! WATCH OUT!" Natsu screamed, much to the delight of Takeshi who smirked. 'Crap so his magic deals with making invisible stuff. But only one thing could be invisible at a time. Like when he is invisible, his weapons he make cannot be invisible. He's going to target Erza now, since she doesn't have senses like mine. Man, what a pain.' Erza jumped after feeling a sharp item graze her forearm, leaving a small cut. Blood started to trickled down as Erza winced.

"Heh. Now I know who to attack, your comrade! I miss now but I won't miss later!" Takeshi gave off an evil laugh.

"Fire dragon's roar!" A barrage of flames came out of Natsu's mouth, this guy pissed him off.

"That's what you get for letting your guard down! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu threw a punch at Takeshi's stomach, causing Takeshi to spit out saliva.

"Well that sure, packed a punch!" Takeshi remarked, wiping off the saliva at the corner of his mouth.

"If that didn't work them this will! Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Natsu head butt Takeshi even before Takeshi could even react. This was after all a high speed attack.

"Wha..." Takeshi stammered upon impact, then, slowly lay defeated on the ground.

"Erza are you ok?!" Natsu yelled out of concern, turning his head and letting out a grin.

"Tch. Yeah. It was just a small cut. Sheesh!" Was Erza's reply. Natsu grinned, happy that they were once safe again, wishful thinking. The fight had cause quite a commotion to stir due to the noise and soon the duo was surrounded by mages all around.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Oh Salamander and Titania. Great this time, the plan shall be completed! Get them guys! A huge reward to the one would can take them down!" A man said in an commanding voice. With that, dozens of mages charged at the duo. 'Tch. This is gonna be a pain in the ass.'

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Reequip! Heaven's Wheel Armour! Blumblebatt!"

Dozens of mages fell unconscious even before they started fighting. But there was still more, before the two, it seemed like there was a never ending giant army of mages.

"Fire Dragon's brilliant flame!"

"Bumblebatt!" The duo casted spell after spell, knocking wave after wave of mages out. Both of their magic powers depleting, they both knew that they won't be able to last forever. 'Crap! Is there like any fire mages in here?!' Speaking of the devil, a fire mage hurled fire projectiles at him, which he noticed and grabbed with his bare hands.

"Heh. No use." He said. And started eating the flames, leaving the poor fire mage dumbfounded.

"I getting fired up! Even though the flames tasted stinky and all... but thanks for the meal!" Natsu wanted to end this badly, he knew that if he let this continue, Erza would soon be out of magic.

"I guess it's time to end this. Lighting Flame Dragon Roar!" With this one attack, Natsu took out most of the remaining mages. The remaining handful of mages ran away trembling in fear see the pink haired boy unleash his powers. The attack left the ground covered with ashes of burnt grass. *pant* Natsu had used up most of his remaining magical powers, he was dry and tired of fighting for nearly an hour and a half.

"Tch. Weaklings." The man or rather, the commander remarked as he stepped out of the smoke. He had slight bruises and cuts, but otherwise still uninjured. Natsu stood wide eyed, so did Erza. With their current state, both of them couldn't take on that man. 'WHAT?! He took a direct blast from my attack but still... only a few cuts and bruises! What is he...' His facial expression remained unchanged. Their situation looking grim.

"Tch. That was a powerful attack, if I had not used my magic, I would have suffered greatly," The man shrugged," Well whatever, I guess I won't see more coming from you anyways. This is the end. Titania. Salamander." The man disappeared or seemed to disappear. The ground shook violently, slowly cracking around Natsu and Erza. The two mages kept their balance, unsure of what would happen next. The ground cracked up even more. And to Natsu's terror, two hands came out from the ground and grabbed both Erza's legs and pulled her into the ground.

"ERZAAAAA!" Natsu screamed, he was mad. Flames soon enveloped his body.

"You will pay for this." He silently muttered. The same man came out of the ground in front of Natsu, with Erza slumped unconscious over his shoulder.

"One down, one more to go." He smirked before placing his hands on the ground.

"Earth Make: Hammer!" Hammers instantly shot out from the ground, all heading towards Natsu at different directions. The Salamander smirked, leaping, before the hammers could actually hit him, making all of them crash together. 'Heh as if a trick like this would...' Then, he felt a huge blunt object hit his head, sending him crashing towards the ground at a fast speed. Upon his crash, he left a huge imprint on the ground, due to the impact. He felt his shoulders and back hurt a lot and his head spinning. Natsu could barely open his eyes, his vision was blurry. Though, he could hear a man walking towards him.

"Good job, Ryo, though I could say you went slightly overboard. " Another voice was hear.

"Yes, Master, I'll take note." Was the man who Natsu was fighting, named Ryo's reply. Natsu felt his body being lifted up as he slowly drifted away, unconscious.

Natsu awoke, he tried to move his hands and legs but to no avail and he noticed that his limbs were chained to a wall. 'Tch. Where the hell are we.' The only source of light in the room was candle which was halfway through finishing and the most mysterious thing in the room was a big machine in the centre. Then, he remembered what happened, how they got captured. He grimaced. 'I... promised to myself that... I won't let anyone hurt Erza... Tch... I'm... such a loser...' Beside him was Erza chained to the walls just like he is, still unconscious. Erza was no longer wearing any armour, instead she wore a white blouse and blue skirt, a sign that she was too low on magic to use any armour at all.

"Erza..." Natsu said, trying to wake Erza up. Erza soon stirred awake. Natsu looked at her with concerned eyes, but as soon as he looked at her , he looked away, not wanting to see such a helpless, face. This only reminded him of that time, in the Tower of Heaven. How helpless she was, how she cried and lastly his promise with Simon. Just then a man walked into their cell.

"Heh. Seems like our guests are awake. I'm Gorou, your host." The man with a smirk. The man wore a white singlet, with army pants and boots, walked towards the two. Natsu and Erza shot an angry look, straining at their chains. Natsu tried to produce fire in his hands to break free but to his surprise he couldn't.

"These chains... doesn't let us use our magic... Tch." Natsu muttered.

"Ah yes. To prevent you from escaping." The man smirked once again, before squatting down in front of Erza. Erza lunged forward, desperately trying to break free, but she couldn't no matter how much she tried.

"Too bad, Titania. Though, I must say, you do have quite the pretty face, when you're hurt." He gave out an evil laugh, lifting up her chin and smirking at her. Erza instantly looked away and tried to break the unwanted contact.

"LET GO OF ERZA! ARGHHHHH!" Natsu strained at the chains, trying to lunge at Gorou, his veins popping, now, he was really angry, the man had really hit the spot.

"I SWEAR, IF YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN, I WILL FRIGGIN' KILL YOU." Natsu screamed, shocking Erza and amusing Gorou.

"Oh! you mean like this?" Gorou slapped Erza, making Erza's face red.

"Get away from me..." Erza firmly said. Natsu enraged at the sight, desperately tried to lunge at Gorou, but the outcome was always the same. Natsu could feel his heart that was fixed not so long ago, starting to break into pieces again. He was again helpless and could do nothing to save Erza.

"I guess, I should get straight to the point. Titania, you know of this man named Jellal. No?" The man said. This left Erza and Natsu wide eyed. 'What does he want with Jellal. Crap... This... Erza...'

"Yes..." She muttered, her bangs covering her eyes. 'Erza... Shit..."

"Tell me where is he! Tell me all you know about him!" The man grinned.

"No. " Erza gave a firm and insistent reply.

"Actually, I don't know... but I wish I knew..." Erza added in, looking at the floor. Natsu felt hurt. 'So after all this time, she still loves him...' Natsu stopped straining his chains and relaxed, casting his glaze downwards.

"Tch. What do you want from us. What's that huge machine..." Natsu spat, trying to keep himself distracted from his thoughts.

"Ah, you see, this huge machine, takes in magical power and when there's enough. I can use this as a bomb. BOOM!" Gorou said. 'Mad. Crazy. We need to get out of here.'

"And you two," He said gesturing to Natsu and Erza, " are going to help me with it." 'Shit. He doesn't mean to absorb our magical powers does he?!' Natsu shot him a disgusted look.

"Well in two hours time, the extraction would start, cya." He walked out while waving his hand. Natsu needed to formulate a plan out of here. But he was never good at planning, Erza was way better than he was, if only he could use his magical powers.

"Well... Are you ok, Erza..." Natsu sighed before looking at Erza, her glaze still downwards.

"Yeah... Uh, more or less I guess."

"Good to hear... I'm sorry if you don't wanna talk 'bout this, but..." He paused before continuing, "about Jellal, do you, still like him..."

"Who knows..." Natsu blushed, well just a little. That means he still stood a chance, to win her heart, he would do everything and anything.

**Flashback**

Natsu watched afar, after Jellal had been captured, he could sense that she was sad and crying. Erza ran away, crying. 'That guy' Natsu thought. 'He... made... Erza... cry again...' He couldn't hate him, but he didn't really liked him either. He caused Erza so much pain in the Tower of Heaven, and Natsu ended the battle Erza had been fighting for 8 long years. Only to find out that he was back, had amnesia and fought alongside of him. Lending Natsu his power to fight Zero, he considered Jellal as his friend. But Natsu didn't know it would all end this way, Jellal being captured, Erza crying again.

"Tch." He ran away from the group, heading where Erza went. Gray opened his mouth to stop him but no words came out. Gray always knew how Natsu felt for Erza, he too pitied their supposedly one-sided love.

"Don't try to stop that idiot guys. Let him be." Gray said coolly to the group before continuing, "Let's head back to camp." He walked off, Lucy shrugged and the rest followed suit. Natsu found Erza lying against a boulder, the sun was setting. Natsu stood there watching, looking, contemplating if he should go and comfort Erza. He could see Erza's tear streaked face, could hear how loud she was crying. He stood there helpless. He felt like he was watching a remake of the Tower of Heaven episode. He couldn't stand watching her like that. 'Erza should be strong and fierce!' He remembered himself saying that. 'Next time, I will protect her, I don't wanna see that face again.' He set off back to camp, resisting the urge to just turn around and comfort Erza. For the longer he saw her the more his heart broke. The longer he saw Erza like this, it made him want to protect her even more.

**Flashback End**

It has been already 2 hours, the man returned, Natsu glared at him with hate. Natsu was familiar with the extraction process as it was probably the same as that time during Edolas, but instead, this machine was much smaller in size compared to the one in Edolas and the process had slightly different procedures. Gorou stood outside their cell and pressed a button which released the duo from their chains.

"With me standing out here you will have totally no chance of escaping... " He let out a small grin before turning a switch. Intensifying pain shot through both Natsu and Erza's bodies.

"Erza..." Natsu manage to say, albeit weakly. 'I've got... stop this...' Natsu stood up, clenched his fist and started walking toward the door shakily.

"Natsu..." Erza stammered too weak to move.

"Oh so the Salamander still had some strength in him eh? Let's see how both of them fare with the power turned to the maximum." But just before Gorou could turned the switch again. Punch the door open with a fiery fist and glared at Gorou with hatred, shocking both Gorou and Erza.

"You hurt my friend, you shall pay the price." He whispered. 'Natsu..." Erza thought, she was drifting away from consciousness. 'I'll protect you this time for sure.' Natsu shot a longing glance before returning to what's at hand. Defeat this madman and getting out of here, alive. Natsu, despite being weakened, emitted immense magic power so did Gorou, as the two prepared to engage in a fight. Natsu had learnt this from Laxus, the first one to make a move, would probably lose.

"Light God's Flash!" Gorou made the first move, but it wasn't meant to inflict any damage but instead it was used to temporary distort Natsu's sight. 'Smell. Hear. Feel. Concentrate!'

"There! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu punched the place with his fist which was supposedly where Gorou would try to hit him. Feeling the impact, Gorou crossed his hands into a defensive X formation to lessen the impact, but it still sent him flying backwards, though, he regained his composure mid air. Natsu had met 2 God slayers in his lifetime, one being a flame one and another a lightning one. He had defeat the flame one, Zancrow but just barely. He was fully aware of this man's power, both Zancrow's and Gorou's powers should be equal but Gorou was a tougher opponent, he couldn't eat Gorou's element.

"Light God's Race!" Gorou ran at high speed, light covering his entire body. To Natsu, it seemed the Gorou was flying, his eyes couldn't keep up. 'There!' He threw a flaming punch Gorou but missed by a lot. Gorou's speed was at least twice as fast as just now. Gorou charged head on to Natsu, effectively ramming Natsu in his stomach and against a wall, which cracked upon impact. 'Tch. This is going to be troublesome.' Natsu knew that he had to play this out smartly, of he surely lose. He took a deep breath, anticipating the enemy's next move. 'Concentrate, Natsu!' Gorou meanwhile, zoomed around the room, trying to analyse Natsu.

"Light God's Impact Punch!" Gorou screamed charging at Natsu. But the pink haired boy didn't move, he had his eyes close. Natsu took the full impact of the attack head on, but as soon as the attack connected to his stomach, he let out a grin. Using both of his hands he grabbed onto Gorou's hand with a death grip.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" It was a point blank hit but still he did not let the man go.

"Crimson Lotus Fire Dragon's Fist!" Natsu let the man's arm go and in a span of a few seconds, before he could escape, Natsu rapidly punches Gorou with his hands ablaze. Each hit was followed by a small explosion. That attack sure packed a punch, Gorou could already see dark spots covering his vision. 'Can't lose to this boy! I'm a GOD slayer, I slay GODS. Superior to dragons!' In blind fury, he charged at Natsu with his remaining strength, trying once more to head butt Natsu again in the stomach. But, Natsu is a guy who learns. Natsu once again took the attack head on, using the same trick, he grabbed onto the man's neck.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" Using the boost gained from his feet, he kneed Gorou in the stomach cause Gorou to splatter some saliva onto the floor.

"Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!" Using the spare hand he punched Gorou hard on his back. Knocking the God Slayer out. Natsu kneeled down, the beating he suffered, heavy. But in comparison to Zancrow's abilities, Gorou fall slight below him. Natsu held onto his stomach the place that he was injured the most and coughed out blood. The tactic he used cost him.

**Ok so here's Chapter 2 like I promised. Chapter 3 would be released after approximately 4 days from now. Please review! Thanks for the support! You can suggest what I should write for my next fanfiction as well as give me suggestions on improving this one! Until then bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the 3rd chapter as promised. The next update would be usually be around 3-4 days from now. Without further ado, enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: That night.**

He clutched his stomach with one hand, and slowly staggered towards the unconscious Erza. He had to make it there in time before, reinforcements arrive. Right now, anyone could take him down just by giving him a slight push. 'Erza...' She was the only thing in his mind now, he had to get to here, he must get to her, or all he did to fight Gorou would be in vain. Reaching Erza's side, he dropped onto 1 knee, gently sliding his hands under her body. With shaky legs he managed to lift her up and slowing proceed up a flight of stairs, hoping that no one would appear. 'Heh, she has gotten heavier...' He managed to let out a small grin. He would have definitely earned a beating from her, if she was conscious and he had actually said it.

At the end of the path, there was a huge wooden doors that had a lock on it. Natsu punched through the wooden door, fairy tail style, creating quite some noise. But taking a peek outside, there were no guards, just trees and trees in front of them. But behind them, was where the dark guild stood. Though it was quite far away. Natsu swore that he would come back and destroy that guild once he had recovered before running off into the direction of the Onibus Town, he wanted to get back to the inn as quickly as possible, both of them was in need of medical attention immediately, but he couldn't care less himself, his body was working fine, but Erza was still unconscious. He rushed back to town, as fast his body could. Commoners eyed the two as they entered the town, his shirt was covered in blood. They stared at Natsu and the girl in his arms, but Natsu did not care of what others think of him now, surely health is more important than image.

Natsu weakly managed to open the inn's doors, stepping inside he quickly laid Erza onto the bed. Her peaceful face seemed to take away all the pain he was feeling. Snapping out of his daydream, he rummaged through Erza's luggage. 'The first aid kit is suppose to be somewhere here!' Erza sure had a ton of stuff. One luggage was filled with cake. Another filled with a picnic basket with food inside. A few had armours inside, which Natsu told himself that he would try on someday, even if it was for ladies. 'AHA!' He took the first aid kit in one hand, raising that arm up in the arm, grinning to himself, before remembering the situation that they were in. Natsu placed the first aid kit on the bedside table and grabbed a chair. He analysed Erza's wounds briefly before taking out an alcohol swab and started cleaning her cuts and grazes. After he was done, Natsu gently bandaged her arms and legs. He sighed, he was quite happy that he did not mess up while bandaging Erza. He sucked at giving first aid to anyone, every time he was injured Erza would always bandage him up. He got up to wet a towel, then placing that towel on Erza's forehead. He too started giving first aid to himself, wincing every time the alcohol swab touched one of his injuries. He tried to bandage himself but failed miserably quite a number of times before finally getting it right after the 4th or 5th try. Noticing, his blood stained shirt, he quickly changed into another similar outfit.

*Cough* Natsu coughed into his hand, but to his surprise, instead of the usually saliva traces, there was blood. He widened his eyes, shocked, before remembering the hits that Gorou dealt him. His stomach must have taken damage. Casually, he grabbed a tissue from the tissue box on the bedside table, wiping the blood off his hands. Natsu, as if playing basketball, threw the tissue across the room, hoping that it would land inside the rubbish bin. The tissue hit the side of the basket before dropping into it. 'YES! SCOORREEE!' Natsu mentally screamed. It's a wonder how such little things could bring him such delight. Natsu looked back at Erza, his face change to one with all seriousness. *cough* Urgh. Blood again. Sitting back down on the chair, he grabbed a handful of tissues, ready for another cough fit. And each time when he was done coughing, he would throw them into the rubbish bin. This happened for in between intervals of 5-10mins before it got dark and Natsu became tired. This whole time, Natsu had been watching over Erza, sitting on a chair beside her bed, changing her towel periodically, turn gradually succumb to tiredness. He crossed his arms, his eye lids feeling heavy, soon, he could not take it anymore and dozed off.

Erza's eyelids fluttered open. Taking a look around, she noticed that Natsu was on the left of her, sleeping soundly and his body wrapped up like a mummy. There was also a cold towel on her forehead and her body was wrapped up with bandage. 'Did, Natsu do this?' She sat up, taking a clearer look at where she was, at the inn. She sighed. But before she returned to sleep, something caught her eye. It was the rubbish bin. She could see that there were many pieces of tissue paper inside and it was almost fill to the brim, but what shocked her was the fact that the tissue papers were covered in slight traces of blood. Erza took a look at Natsu, she was certain that the blood wasn't from her. In the pink haired mage's hand was a handful of tissue paper, that was the answer to her question. 'I need to get to the bottom of this. ' She thought, shaking Natsu awake, but feeling guilty of denying the boy of his rest, since he did take care of her when she was unconscious.

"Ehhh..." Natsu muttered, stirring from his sleep.

"Oh, Erza you are awake. You need anything?" He said, rubbing his eyes. Erza took a deep breath, she did not want to scold him, she just wanted answers.

"Natsu... come sit next to me. I want to talk to you about something. " Natsu blushed, totally awake at an instant, if not for how dark the room was, Erza would have definitely seen him blush.

"Do do you wanna talk 'bout?" Natsu scratched the back of his head, grinning, taking a seat beside Erza.

"Can you... tell me what's the tissue papers all about?"

"I, uh... It's nothing Erza. " Natsu immediately let go of the tissue papers in his hand, letting them drop onto the floor.

"Tell me." The tone of Erza's voice changed, to a firmer and loudly voice.

"Uhhh... I just coughed that's all." Natsu replied, purposely leaving out the 'blood' part.

"Tell me, why was there, blood."

"Erza, I , uhh... " He had no choice he had to tell or risk getting a beating. He let out a small sigh.

"Fine, I fought Gorou. You know, the one who, uh... touched you. It was quite a beating... to my stomach that is. See, I'm all fine!" He flexed his muscled at Erza, grinning.

"BAKA! Why did you do that Natsu? You could have died fighting him." Erza casted a downward glaze, not looking at Natsu.

"All... I wanted was the power to protect my friends... but when I needed it most, I don't have it... I sorry Natsu..." She whispered, tears swelling in her eyes. Natsu heard, every word crisp and clear, he also managed to notice the tinge of sadness in Erza's voice. 'It's now or never.'

"Erza... don't be so sad... It did it to protect my friend too, to protect you." He emphasised on the 'you' part. Erza looked at Natsu wide eyed, shocked at what she heard. 'Does he... like me?' She thought.

"It's all that simple... it's because, I love you Erza... You don't need to accept me now... Since, I mean, Jellal and everything... " Yes, he was, Natsu was afraid of rejection. This left Erza speechless, she did not know what to reply, she was torn. Sure, she had some feelings for Jellal, especially since he turned good and their day on the beach. But just recently, she had discovered that she had also some feelings for Natsu too. She took a quick look at the earnest boy before her, contemplating her next move : reject him or accept him. Meanwhile, Natsu patiently waited for her answer, he knew that he shouldn't get his hopes too high. The silence gradually became awkward.

"Natsu... Now I still can't give you an answer... but... give me some time, I give you one someday..." Erza said, breaking the silence. 'Ah... so that's how it is.' Natsu felt a little hurt from her words, but at least she didn't reject him, he still had a chance. If he plays his cards right.

"Then. I'll help you reach an answer. " This time, Natsu sounded determined, firm. Erza looked up, not knowing how to react, making eye contact with Natsu. All she saw was the boy grinning and scratching the back of his head. Feeling a pang of guilt for not returning his feelings, Erza broke away from the contact, casting her glaze to the floor instead.

"Eh, Erza, No need to be sad or anything. Uh, I know you still like Jellal and all, but I just want you to know, that other than him, you'll have me. "Natsu put up his best smile as possible, trying to take all the pain from saying those words away. For some reason, he wanted to tell Erza how jealous he was of Jellal, how he saw her cry, how he saw them almost kiss. He closed his eyes, grabbed Erza's shoulders , turning her to face him. Before Erza could say anything, Natsu pulled her into a hugged. Erza neither hugged him back or pushed him away. 'She's so warm. If only time could stand still like this.' He thought pulling away, putting on his most comforting smile.

"Well, good night Erza." He said heading back to his own bed. Tomorrow's going to be a long day for him again. He was going back to the guild to destroy it, by himself. He wanted revenge and revenge he will do. If only Erza knew about this, she would try to stop him. That's the main reason he did not tell her. And plus, going back there together may risk both of their lives again and he'd rather throw away his own than Erza's. He laid back on his bed, staring at the ceiling before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Natsu woke up 8am, a couple of hours before Erza usually wakes up. He got dressed up, and quietly headed out, not wanting to disturb Erza's sleep. Walking around the market square, he bought some paper, pen and a slice of Erza's favourite strawberry shortcake, before heading back to the inn. He placed the shortcake on Erza's bedside table and then sat down on a chair, pondering what should he write in his letter. Yes, he was going to go secretly and he feared that he might not be back for a while, in the worst case scenario that is. 'AHA!' He penned down his letter in his best legible handwriting, before placing that letter under the cake on the bedside table. He took one longing glance at Erza, smiling, before heading out. 'This time, I will definitely protect you.'

Erza woke up with a start, memories from last night replaying in her head. She looked at the bed where Natsu was supposed to be still asleep but instead found an empty, neat bed. Erza knew Natsu wasn't the type to wake up before she did, something was obviously off. 'Meh. Natsu probably went to like eat breakfast or something, since we didn't have dinner that night.' She nodded her head, agreeing to what she said. But at the corner of her eye, she spotted something. IT WAS HER FAVOURITE CAKE! Erza seemed to do a little dance in her head but wait... WHY WAS THERE A CAKE OUT OF NOWHERE? That question somehow struck her mind. On closer inspection, she found a note slotted underneath the cake. She had a bad feeling about this. She took a deep breath and started reading the note.

The note read:

To Erza,

Yo, I'll be out for quite some time, so don't worry about me! I'll be back for you. I promise!

Your Dragon,

Natsu

It took Erza quite some time to decipher what Natsu was trying to tell her but she eventually understood. 'Where did that idiot go now?!' She was worried. She munched on her cake, 'Maybe he had went to get food, supplies?' She didn't know what to do, her only option is to wait for him. Night fell and soon the next morning came, then night fell again. But still no sign of him. Worried, she reequipped a lacrima, solely for communication purposes. If case, if anything goes wrong.

"Mira! I need to talk to Master! Something happened!" Erza cried into the lacrima as soon as Mirajane's face popped up.

"Ok!" Came the ever cheerful reply.

"Hmmm... Erza, how's your mission been?" Master asked still unaware of the situation.

"It's Natsu, he ran away! That idiot even left a note!"

"Hmmm... That boy, he must have a reason."

"Unfortunately Master, he didn't specify why. He just said that he will come back and he even promised! I would like to seek permission to conduct a search party for Natsu!"

"Unfortunately not, Erza. Natsu has his own reasons for going away. We just have to believe him for now. Every mage here can take care of their selves, no? Erza, I would want you to head back as soon as possible, to report what happened. That boy, he would surely come back. Fairy Tail is after all his home."

"Yes, Master..." Erza replied with a tinge of sadness, that was not the answer she was hoping for. Who knows where Natsu has gone to, when he would come back. 'Stupid Natsu. Stupid.' She held tightly onto the piece of paper, tear starting to flow from her eyes. 'If you ever come back, you'll get it from me... I tell you...' She wiped her eyes with tissue paper before reluctantly packing her bags and heading to Onibus Train Station. She couldn't bear to leave him behind, but it was Master's orders. 'I believe in you, Natsu. Come back... please...' She stopped in her steps, thinking, before boarding the train.

**Meanwhile**

Natsu spied at her from afar, it hurts but he had to destroy the guild, lest they bring harm to Erza again, and he needed answers. Why Jellal? What's their objective. He pulled up his hoodie that he bought from one of the shops and watched contentedly as Erza boarded the train. Glad that she was safe, he headed the opposite direction where the guild was. 'He will destroy the guild. He will return. He will protect her.'

Erza headed to her compartment, train rides weren't the same without Natsu's motion sickness. Her head kept repeating that night. Natsu confessed to her, he hugged her. Well, it wasn't as though they never hugged before, at the Tower of Heaven. She couldn't return his feelings that time and even now she still can't. Jellal, she still loved him, they almost kissed but Jellal had to push her away, lying that he had a fiancee. He was trying to push her away. 'Jellal, what should I do...'

"Go on, Natsu's a great man..." She heard someone say or at least she thought. The voice was familiar, as though it was Jellal's. 'JELLAL!' She perked up at the sound of his voice which she thought she heard, immediately looked around, but there was no man with blue hair and tattoos on his face. It must have been her imagination. She leaned back resting against the chair, one hand still clutching onto the piece of paper Natsu left her, she closed her eyes, falling asleep.

It was when the train arrived at Magnolia Town that she awoke, she took her cargo and rushed back to the guild, wanting to tell them about Natsu. As she walked back, she could hear commoners discussing with each other.

"Where did that pink haired boy go?" One said.

"I thought they left together." Another remarked. Erza ignored them, and walked faster and faster to the guild, and at the end desperately sprinting.

"MASTER!" She kicked open the guild doors, panting.

"Natsu he's gone..." This outburst had caused quite a commotion between the Fairy Tail mages as they looked at Erza wide eyed. Silence soon ensued.

"That flame brain! Did he roast his head or something?! HE RAN AWAY?!" Gray was first to break the silence.

"Oh yeah, he isn't with Erza..." Wendy muttered, realising the situation.

"That idiot! Let's go find him now!" Gray furiously started stomping to the guild doors.

"Hold on there, Gray." Master said, making Gray stop.

"Show me the letter Erza, and tell me what happened. "Master calmly continued. Erza abided showing the letter to him and told him what had happened, including THAT night. All this while, the whole guild was listening intently.

"He..." Lucy said.

"CONFESSED?!" Gray stood wide eyed, not believing what he heard, he never knew Natsu would dare to confess to her, at least Natsu never told him. Master just nodded his head, approvingly.

"Natsu's a MAN!" Elfman shouted flexing his biceps. But the situation didn't get any better, everyone was discussing about Natsu's bravery. Even Gildarts who was at the guild at that time, drinking water, almost spit it out, stifling his laughter.

"AND HE RAN AWAY?! WHAT! I'M GOING TO GET HIM BACK, IDIOT." Gray once again attempted to exit the guild, only to be stopped by Master.

"Now now, Natsu said that he would be back. Natsu's a man of his word, let's believe him, he will come back. There's no mage in this guild that can't take care of themselves." Gray look at master defeated, frowning. 'Gray-sama looks so hot even when he's upset!' Juvia thought from afar.

'Natsu, come back, please. It's a promised.' Erza thought, waving goodbye to the members as she left, she need rest and time to think.

**So that the end of Chapter 4. I won't be touching up much on what Natsu does to the guild. All would be explained further into the story. So thanks guys, for reading this. Reviews are much appreciated, you can also give me ideas for my next fanfiction. Thanks, again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here's Chapter 4. For me, my examinations are over! Yay! Which means slightly longer chapters. But fret not, I won't be writing so insanely long chapter as I understand that many may not have the time to read it. So I hope you enjoy this Chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

Erza woke up, sitting up from her bed, she looked out of the window. 'Will he be back today?' It has already been 6 month since everyone last saw him. Erza had always woke up thinking the same thing: Will he be back today? And countless number of time, she had let her hopes too high only to end the day with Natsu still missing. By now, everyone grew accustomed to Natsu's disappearance already, everyone except for her. But the guild had somehow changed. It became more... quieter. With no one around to pick a fight with, Gray was bored. Plus, she still haven't went on any requests. Turning them down immediately after being asked by Gray. She wanted to be there if Natsu had returned. She had been living on her savings for some time and her savings are depleting rapidly. She had no choice but to head to the guild to get a job. And grab some cake too.

Upon arriving at the guild, the guild was more noisier than usual, Gray was bickering with Gajeel, Lucy was desperately trying to stop them. Mirajane was reprimanding Cana for drinking too much expensive wine. Gray froze when he saw Erza at the door, Gajeel curious, looked that way too and stopped moving. Both face paled. But Erza did not bother about them. Instead she headed towards the bar, requesting for a slice of her favourite strawberry cake.

"Erza, it isn't like you to visit the guild so early in the morning... ever since..." Mira decided against continuing her speech, after all she knew it would only bring Erza pain.

"I'm just her to get a job and go, I intend to take up an SS class job. Leave for awhile..." Erza stated.

"Well, ok! Hold on for a while I'll go get your cake." Mira smiled her usual cheerful smile at Erza before heading into the kitchen. When she came back out, Mira was holding a generous slice of strawberry cake. Erza's eyes instantly lit up at the prospect of her favourite food, the ones made by Mira was the most delicious. She ate the cake approvingly, nodding her head every now and then.

"That was delicious, Mira. Thanks." She got up wiping her mouth with some tissue before leaving for the request board upstairs. She took a good look at the request board.

" 5 million Jewels to wipe out a dark guild. 8 million Jewels to capture protect some cargo." She muttered to herself. Which one, she couldn't decide.

"I guess I'll go for the one with the higher pay then." She nodded, about to rip the paper off the board when...

"I'M BACKKK!" Someone shouted before bursting open the doors of the guild. Erza froze, that voice was all too familiar, she immediately rush over to the balcony to get a good look. Everyone downstairs who was busy with their what they were doing stopped, staring at the silhouette of that man, even Gray and Gajeel who were fighting stopped. Laxus who had both of his eyes closed, opened them. All transfixed at the sight before them, all thinking about the same thing.

That man scanned the entire group of mages, he eyes finally settled onto a certain red haired mage. No, scarlet haired mage. He let out a grin, which was not visible about of the dust surrounding him. 'My, my she still looked the same after 6 long months.' The man thought. 'Could... it be...' Erza thought. She stood wide eyed, shocked. Instinctively, she rushed down the stairs and stood a few metres away from the entrance, trying to get better look, to confirm her suspicions. The dust started clearing, and he was the real deal. He was back. Natsu Dragneel was back. He had certainly grown taller.

"Yo, Erza." He grinned and waved to Erza. Gray's eye twitched, the sight before him was unbelievable. There, Natsu was dressed in ragged clothing, cuts and grazes all over him, and his outfit had slight traces of blood all over.

"YOU IDIOT!" Gray rushed forward in an attempt to hit him, but Erza had already beaten him to it. Erza delivered a punch so hard to Natsu's stomach, he flew out of the guild. He clutched his stomach, in pain, coughing out blood to the ground before shakily standing up.

"Erza..." He managed to say, albeit quite weakly. Before the scarlet mage could do anything to him. He pulled her into a hug. Earning some gasped and shocked faces from the guild members. Erza did not resist, did not hug him back, she simply stood there shocked.

"He liiiiiiiiiikeesss you..." Happy laughed, happy to see that his Dragon companion was back. Before continuing munching on his fish.

"I missed you..." Natsu hugged her tighter. He felt something dripping on his back. He pulled away, taking a look at Erza. She was crying. Not for Jellal, but for him. He made her cry. He cupped her face with warm hands, wiping the tears away from Erza's face. A stinging sensation soon spread all over his face, the force made him turn to face another direction. Erza had slapped him. She was overwhelmed with emotions. Angry, sad, happy, she didn't know what to feel. She immediately turned and started walking to the guild, not wanting Natsu to see her tear streaked face. But before she could walk more than 2 stepped she was stopped by a hand gripping tightly onto her right wrist.

"Don't go... I know, I deserve anything and everything you do to me. But first, I need to talk to you." Natsu said. Tightening his grip, he walked off to the direction of the forest, leaving the rest of the members shocked at the turn of events.

Arriving at the forest, he let go of Erza's wrist and took a seat next the river that Happy and him always fished at, signalling Erza to sit next to him.

"How... have you been?" Natsu said not look at her.

"Uh, fine? I guess. " Was the reply.

"That's great Erza. I want to explain to you what happened. Because, you deserve to know first after all I hurt you the most..." Natsu proceeded to explain, how he went back to destroy the guild, but got captured halfway as he ran out of magic. How he managed to escape and that he had to walk home as he had no money on him.

"I'm sorry Erza. But I did this... all for you. To protect you. But along the way, I have learned about something even bigger, shocking news, that I had to rush back immediately. You see Erza... We are all going to die, if we remained here, in Magnolia. Powerful Dark guilds are going to join force and try to take over Fiore, starting with Magnolia first. I heard, that they are going to fire an amazingly strong projectile at us, which would destroy everything in its path. And it all starts in 2 days time. Erza, run." Erza couldn't believe her ears. Natsu of all people was telling her to run? No this wasn't like Natsu at all.

She stood up, stepped in front of him and slapped him harder which caught Natsu on surprise.

"YOU'RE NOT THE REAL NATSU, THE NATSU THAT I KNEW, THAT I LOVED, WOULDN'T RUN AWAY. HE WOULD FACE IT HEAD ON. " Erza screamed, tears started flowing from her eyes again. Natsu stared at Erza, unable to react. This was the second time being slapped by Erza when he returned. But 2 words continued to play in his mind. 'KNEW? LOVED?' She confessed? Erza once again, tried to stomp back to the guild. But was stopped by 2 hands from the back, grabbing tightly from her waist, pulling her back. She stopped in her tracks.

"Erza, you're right. I have changed. But I still love you. And since you made your choice of staying. I will protect. I won't run away. So please. Don't leave, please?" Erza didn't say anything, or couldn't. She felt touched by Natu's words but she struggled from Natsu's grip. The boy's heart sank a little, she never tried to push him away before, but now she is.

"Then... If you're with me, let's go tell the guild. "

"Oh okay, as you wish Erza. Let's go. But don't cry anymore okay? It hurts..." Natsu said, walking alongside Erza back to the guild.

"You also..." Erza looked Natsu up and down, "need to get healed up first and change." Erza smiled slightly which Natsu saw and grinned back at her.

"Ummm... Erza can I uh, hold your, uh, hand? " It sounded weird coming out from his mouth.

"No? No! Of course you can't!" Erza took a step away from Natsu, but Natsu went and grabbed it anyway, making Erza and him blush a little. At first, Erza didn't even hold onto Natsu's hand at all, but gradually as they approached the guild she held hid hand tighter, feeling warmth spreading all over her skin. But as they reached the guild, he let go of Erza's hand. 'Oh, so he didn't want others to know about our relationship... Fine with me then.' She got rid of the blush on her face before both of them entered the guild.

"YOU BASTARD! NATSU!" Upon, seeing Natsu again, Gray lost it. He rushed forward punching Natsu in his face, sending Natsu flying backwards, crashing on the wall, leaving an imprint, before sliding down. Natsu knew that he deserved this, but it was not the time. Gray dashed forward in anger, he threw another punch that was destined for Natsu's stomach, but before it could make contact with him, Natsu blocked it with his hand. Spitting out some blood soon after, due to the force of the impact just now, plus, his stomach hadn't fully recovered.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU BASTARD. HAVE YOU ANY IDEA, HOW THE GUILD WAS, HOW ERZA WAS? YOU IDIOT. YOU SAID YOU'LL PROTECT HER, BUT EVERYDAY, ALL I SEE IS HER SAD FACE. YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE RETURNED!" Gray screamed. Shocking everyone with his sudden outburst, especially Erza. 'So... Gray, knew?!' She thought. Gray then threw another punch with his free hand, but Natsu managed to dodge it by a hair's length by moving his head.

"Gray... please... understand... How I feel... I need to tell everyone about this..." Gray could see the boy's face. There was no doubt about it. He was crying. The boy let go of Gray's fist, standing up, before wiping his tears with his sleeve. Happy started to tear up, Natsu's really grown, but he still wanted to ask him when he could go fishing with him.

"Sorry, Erza. I hurt you so many times, I'm willing to lay down my life to protect you once more. I have something to tell you all, LISTEN UP!" Natsu's eyes of sadness, quickly replaced with determination. 'This... sounds all to familiar... Jellal...' Erza thought, hearing what Natsu said. He proceed to tell everyone what he told Erza, telling them that he would stop it, requesting the guild's aid in his endeavour while the guild stood awe struck intently listening to what the boy has to say.

"Master, everyone, will you help me? It's okay if you reject me, I don't think I deserve your help..." Natsu requested.

"Stupid child. We'll help! Fairy Tail is a family! We don't leave our guild members behind! Remember this. Natsu!" Came Master's firm reply.

"Aye Sir!" Happy chuckled, cheerful as always.

"Thank you, Master, Thank you, everyone! Thank you Happy!" Natsu bowed his head down, touched by Master's words.

"Natsu, " Master said as he jumped off the bar top and head to his office, "you look horrible, get Wendy to heal you and change. If you truly want to win."

**4 hours later.**

Natsu awoke from his slumber, he was lying in the guild infirmary, all bandaged up to his neck and even his fore head. Wendy had finished healing him 2 hours earlier. Rest, was Wendy's instructions to Natsu and so Natsu took a nice nap for 2 more hours. When he woke up, it was already night time. Happy was sleeping his basket in a corner.

"Erza..." The Titania was sitting beside his bed fast asleep, Natsu couldn't bear to wake her up. So he quietly went out to the guild's balcony, staring off into the sky. Then, he heard someone shuffling towards him. It was none other than Erza. She was rubbing her eyes.

"Natsu, what are you doing here go get some rest." She said.

"You too." Was the reply. Erza stood beside him, staring into the sky.

"This is weird but Erza, do you like me..."

"I, uh, yes." She blushed walking away from Natsu.

"That's great. But, I feel undeserving of it. You see, on so many occasions I said I wanted to protect you but I ended up hurting you instead. I'm sorry." At the end of his sentence he felt something crashed onto his lips. It was Erza's lips. He instantly returned it, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him so that their bodies were touching. He never felt anyone's lips on his before, but he couldn't ask for more. It was the lips of the one his loved. They pulled away after awhile, both on short of breath. He could feel her breathing, it was warm.

"Erza... You know what your lips taste like? Strawberries. " He said pulling her closer so that their foreheads nose touched. This had caught Erza off guard, who started blushing like mad, her face soon rivalled the colour of her hair. The two continued to stay like this for another 5 minutes or so before Erza pulled away, making Natsu pout.

"They liiiikkee each other!" Happy flew up to Natsu and Erza, having witnessed the whole thing, he giggled.

"Uh, Natsu, yeah yeah. Let's go rest. " Erza nodded her head, saying it in a rather flustered and nervous way, shooting the blue cat a death look. The blue cat paled and quickly flew back into his basket, pretending to be asleep. Erza made her way back into the infirmary, sat on the same chair and closed her eyes. Natsu followed suit but instead of a chair, he laid down onto a bed, thinking for a bit, then smiling to himself in his thoughts and finally falling asleep.

The next morning, Natsu woke up to see Wendy fervently healing him again, he felt much better compared to yesterday. He also observed that Erza wasn't here anymore. Yesterday, to him, was the one of the best days ever.

"Where is Erza?" Natsu asked Wendy out of curiosity.

"Oh, she went to get breakfast 15 minutes ago, she'll be back soon!" Wendy answered, yawning. She had woke up early in the morning to start Natsu's treatment despite Carla insisting that she should sleep in. Natsu could see it in her eyes that she was tired, so he sat up, disrupting the healing process.

"Wendy, I'm fine now! Thank you!" Natsu grinned and flexed his muscles, trying to convince Wendy. He proceed to unwrapped most of his bandages, except for the one on his stomach, in case it hadn't healed up yet.

"Ok, Natsu-san, don't overexert yourself! Your wounds might reopen again!" She warned, happily skipping out of the infirmary with Carla flying behind her.

"Happy, wake up. Let's go!" Natsu called, waking Happy up with his loud voice.

"Aye... sir..." Wings started growing from his back as he rubbed his eyes, following behind Natsu out of the infirmary, both of them were hungry. But what Natsu wanted the most, other than food, was to see Erza.

"Morning!" Natsu greeted the scarlet haired mage who was sitting at a table, eating her usual cake.

"Yo, Ice head! Hi, Luigi!" Natsu greeted the rest of his team as he walked towards the bar.

"My name's Lucy!" An annoyed Lucy shouted after Natsu, who didn't bother to listen at all. Gray only nodded his head and continued eating his food, as if he acknowledged Natsu's presence.

"Mira! Can I have, uh, my usual? " Natsu placed his order.

"I also want my usual, fish! Raw please!" Happy soon ordered.

"Ok! Just a second!" Mira answered, smiling. 'She still remembers what I usually order! Cool!' Natsu hadn't eaten anything from Mira ever since he went away, he missed the food! Grabbing his warm plate off the bar top while Happy just simply took his fish and started gobbling it down, they both headed towards the table that their team was seat at, but for some unknown reasons, Natsu's heart was pounding madly against his chest as he approach them. He took the empty seat next to Erza while Happy sat across him beside Luce and Gray.

"Flame brain eats as messy as ever. Nothing new." Gray passed off a casual remark that seemed to anger Natsu.

"What do you want?!" Natsu said with his mouth full, slamming his utensils on the table, standing up and going neck to neck with Gray. Unbeknownst to them, the scarlet haired mage near them have started to get annoyed. She wanted to eat her strawberry cake in peace. And peace she will get.

"Tch. Natsu, Gray, do you want to be punished?!" Erza scowled a tick marked appearing on her head. The two who was originally fighting had froze and turned to face her.

"Aye aye!" Both of them cheered in unison. 'Wait. What?! Happy number 2 AND 3!' Lucy couldn't help but facepalm as Happy giggled away. The guild was back to its usual self, with Natsu and Gray quarrelling and Erza always being the one to stop them. It was back to the way she likes it.

"Tch. I need to go back to train as soon as possible. Happy, after that we can go fishing!" Natsu grinned probing the final piece of meat with his fork before gobbling it down.

"AYE SIR!" Happy cried, overjoyed, it has been a while since the two partners have spent some quality time for that. He wanted to spend more time with Happy today, while he can, lest, something bad happens tomorrow.

"Well, Happy and I are off to train, see you guys later!" Natsu gave the group his signature toothy grin while getting up from his seat, waving as he walked towards the exit of the guild.

"Tch. That flame head, reckless as ever, if there were to be a fight tomorrow, shouldn't he be resting? He had just recovered!" Gray rolled his eyes, Natsu was still the same guy in his eyes.

"Yeah! I'm going to train too, with Capricorn!" Lucy nodded with determination before running out of the guild.

"Wait, Luigi!" But it was too late Lucy have already ran out of the guild, she couldn't hear what Gray had said.

"Well, that leaves the 2 of us. But I can't be out-trained by them! Bye, Erza!" Gray made a dash out of the guild before Erza could even reply. 'Guess, I'll just go check on Natsu, to make sure that idiot don't do anything stupid.' Erza stood up calmly and exited the guild.

"20... 21... 22..." Natsu panted, he was currently doing one hand push-ups with Happy on his back who occasionally shouted encouraging words.

"50... 51... 52..." Natsu counted, before falling face down to the ground, he was exhausted, usually he could only do 45 of those kinds of push ups but in preparation for the battle tomorrow, he had pushed himself and ended up with 52, even though he intended to get to 100. The next endurance training was the usual 4km run but instead he set his target on 5km. This was no ordinary run in the park, he was suppose to run while pulling a 3kg load on his back, around the hill near his house. Natsu set off, eyes lit ablaze with determination.

"Go for it Natsu!" Happy cheered him on whenever he saw the boy starting to slow down, but after he cheered, Nastu always became faster.

"Natsu! Do you want to be out-trained by Gray!" This seemed to make him snapped. He made a mad dash until he completed the run. Sweat dripping down from his face, drenching his shirt in the process. He took a drink from the bottle, originally full, now half of it was gone. He wiped the corner of his mouth. Then, hearing some bushes rustled from his 10o' clock, he took a deep breath, trying to see if it was a familiar smell. Indeed it was, it was the smell of strawberries.

"Yo, Erza!" Natsu shouted to the bushes which made Happy confused at first but then Erza stepped out of the bushes, confirming that Natsu did not just called some bushes 'Erza'.

"Hey, Natsu." Erza smiled slightly, glad that Natsu had not injured himself, yet.

"Um, training?" Erza asked.

"Yeah. Why ya here for?" Natsu replied.

"Nothing, just checking that you didn't injure yourself yet." Her reply made Natsu blushed a little. 'She cares about me...'

"They liiiiiikkee each other!" Happy giggled, totally spoiling the mood, making Erza and even Natsu, glare at him.

"Happy, can you get me some water?" Natsu requested.

"They waaannnnttt some aloooone time!" Happy rolled his tongue before flying away while stifling his laughter. Erza was getting pissed at the blue cat, a tick mark appeared on her head. But when she felt someone's hand holding onto hers, her negative emotions immediately got replaced with positive one. Of course, that hand that held onto hers, was none other than Natsu Dragneel's. He pulled her, prompting her to follow him.

"Natsu, where are we going?" Erza asked but Natsu had no intentions of speaking to her. Their walk to the destination was a quiet but not awkward one. At the end of the huge forest clearing was a quiet, sandy beach. There was no sign of wildlife, only the gentle sound of waves hitting the shore could be heard. It was truly beautiful especially since the sun was starting to set. Natsu took a seat on the beach, very close to the waters but not close enough that the water could touch him. Erza too, sat down, hands hugging her knees close to her chest. While, Natsu sat crossed legged, his hands carrying his body weight as he leaned backwards. For a few minutes, the two sat there silently, taking into the breath taking view. This place, gave both of them a sense of calmness and security.

"Erza... It's tomorrow..." Natsu sighed.

"Yeah..." Was the answer.

"I, uh, can you, uh, not risk your life, for anything."

" What do you mean, Natsu?"

"If you died, I don't know how to live my life anymore. If there's anyone who is going to die, it should be me, not you, not anyone else in the guild." Natsu said, a hint of sadness, guilt, regret all mixed in his voice.

"That's not how things work, Natsu! You, yourself, once told me that one should live for his friends, not die for them!" Erza said, agitated.

"It's just a worst case scenario, Erza. Don't fret. Chill!" Natsu grinned very unnaturally, like it was forced. But Erza didn't seem to notice, for she wasn't even looking at him.

"Tch. Natsu... life isn't a joke." Erza remarked.

"Yeah... that much I know. " He shifted closer to Erza. "But to me, your life is worth more." He breathed. The initial fury in Erza died down.

"Your life is worth more than mine, to me." Erza responded. Both of them are facing each other now, their nose just mere centimetres apart. He could feel Erza's warm breath as she exhaled and she could feel his. They stayed like this, for a few moments, never of them looking away from the other, neither of them moved. Just then, Natsu put his hands over Erza's waist and did the unexpected. He tickled her! Erza shrieked, lying on the sand as Natsu tickled her, laughing uncontrollably.

"Natsu! You better! HAHAHAHA! Stop or else! HAHAHAHA!" Erza rolled around into the sand, desperately trying to get Natsu's hands off her. But somehow, Erza managed to make a comeback. She flipped their positions, and soon she was on top of Natsu tickling the pinkette as he cried for her to stop. Both of them were extremely sensitive to tickling.

"Stop! I'm, HAHAHAHAHA! Sorry!" Erza paused for a moment, thinking if she should let him off. Natsu saw this as an opportunity and immediately flipped their positions. But not in the way he wanted it to be. Natsu was on top of Erza. His hands, his legs, were positioned just like how Jellal was on top of Erza. Erza below was taken aback by such a twist of events, he eyes were covered by her bangs. Just like that day. Natsu quickly realised and got off her, dusting his vest before offering her a hand up.

"So sorry, Erza." He apologised, pulling the scarlet mage up to her feet. He sat down, in his original sitting position he had before the tickling wars started. Erza too sad beside him in her original position. The mood changed from a happy one to a quite solemn and grim one.

"Erza... Can I say that, you have forgotten about him. Lost the feelings you had for him... Can I say that?" He asked earnestly.

"Yes... Natsu." The mage replied casting a downward glaze to the ground.

"Great, only then I can fully love you. " The pinkette muttered. He didn't want Jellal to get into the picture of their relationship, you can say that he was kind of selfish. He only wanted Erza for himself, end of story.

"I like you, Erza. No. I don't like you. I love you. I'll protect you, now and forever." Natsu declared, turning Erza around to face him, so that she could see that he was smiling. So that she could see the truth in his words, how earnest they were. The two maintained eye contact with each other for a while. As every second ticked pass, their faces inched closer.

"I love you too, Natsu. So don't leave me again." The scarlet mage breathed closing her eyes. Natsu let out a slight smile, before closing his too. He felt his lips touching Erza's as they kissed for a few minutes. Enjoying each other's company and each other's warmth. Natsu traced his fingers around Erza's back while Erza had her hands around Natsu's neck. Their kiss more passionate than the previous one. Then, they broke apart, each panting for air.

**Ta-da! The end of Chapter 4 with more Natsu and Erza romance! 3 To my readers, please review! It's greatly appreciated. If you could, please do suggest what content you want (I'll try my best to add it in) or which pairing you'll like next series. (Probably after I finish this series!) Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4! Not much of Erza and Natsu in here, mostly fighting scenes and such. Will have more Natsu and Erza next chapter, maybe (?) Read on!**

**Chapter 5: Protecting**

**The Next Day**

Natsu stared at the ceiling and it seemed to stare back. 'So, today's the day.' Countless number of thoughts filled his mind, he was thinking more than usual, it wasn't like him. He sat up from his bed, calling up the sleeping Happy from his sleep. This morning was just like any other morning, he did the same routine, everything seemed normal. He was even starting to doubt if the invasion was true. But he had known better, not to let his guard down, it may happen anytime, anywhere in Magnolia. He had to stay alert.

"Happy, let's go to the guild, better early today!" Natsu said, he voice was as usual, cheerful sounding.

"Aye Sir..." Replied the half awake flying cat, trying to sound as energetic as possible. Natsu took his usual backpack from the floor, slinging it casually over his shoulders before heading out to the guild. On the way to the guild, the people of Magnolia carried on with their daily routine, not knowing what might happen. People were selling flowers, the smell of bread wafted through the air. 'Oh yeah! Before I forget...'

"Happy, head off to the guild first, I'll be right there after I buy something!" Natsu said, leaving Happy to travel to the guild by himself. Natsu entered the bakery, inside there was an assortment of cakes and bread. You can already guess what Natsu was already going to buy. Of course, strawberry cake. He bought a slice for her and a piece of bread for himself. He had the baker wrap the cake in a pretty box while he munched on his breakfast. After paying for both, he continued on his journey back to the guild.

"What do you mean, no more strawberry cake?!" Erza asked in an angry and annoyed tone.

"Sorry Erza, I'm out, but I'll bake some for tomorrow!" Mira replied. 'How worse could this day get? Firstly I don't have my favourite cake to start my morning. Oh wait. We have the invasion. Great. How great.' Erza thought, she was already in a foul mood. Waking up from the wrong side of the bed, no strawberry cake, and the impending invasion to top it off. She scowled.

"HEY GUYS!" Natsu kicked open the guild doors, waving with the hand which held the strawberry cake. Gray's eye twitched in annoyance, tempted to hit him. The members eyes followed him as he walked to the bar top where Erza was sitting at.

"Yo. Scarlet!" Natsu casually greet Erza, which earned him a knock on his head, hard. Causing a bump to appear.

"What was that for?" Natsu rubbed his head in pain.

"No one said you could call me by my last name!" Erza bellowed shooting an angry glare at Natsu. Petrified, Natsu quickly bowed down his head multiple times while offering his apologies, making the guild roar in laughter.

"Erza, I bought you cake..." Natsu pouted taking a seat next to Erza and placed the box on the bar top. This earned them much gasps and shocked faces, soon ensued by a hushed discussion of the happening.

"Gray, I think they like each other..." Lucy whispered to Gray which in return, Gray nodded. 'If only Gray-sama does that to me, I'll be so happy!' Juvia thought, smiling brightly and her pupils soon became a shape of a heart.

"They liiiikkkeee each other..." Happy said in between giggles. But he was out of Natsu's and Erza's earshot.

"That's a man!" Elfman yelled, gaining the attention of Natsu and Erza. Both raised an eyebrow quizzically, wondering what on Fairy Tail has happened. But their question was unresolved.

BOOM! BOOM BOOM BOOM!

The members were suddenly alerted by the strange sound of what seem to be things blowing up and people screaming.

"Has it started?!" Mirajane shouted. The guild members all rushed out to check. Outside, there was damaged houses, fleeing people, and the most shocking of all, a huge building slowly advancing from the forest. 'Shit.' Was all he could think.

"Master?!" Erza called for Marakrov, they needed to know what was to be done.

"Tch. How troublesome," Master threw his bottle of liquor away after drinking the last sip, "we'll do it Fairy Tail way then. Everyone, spread out, find a way to stop that thing, and if there's any rogue mages, deal with them. Gray, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Carla. Stay at the guild with me, to defend it. Now go!" But before they could disperse, a man appeared in a huge television like thing in front of them.

"Lacrima Vision?!" Natsu called out, to no one in particular.

"Hello Fairy Tail, people of Magnolia," A man said in a menacing tone, he had green eyes, a scar on his right cheek, his hair was spiked to the left side and he donned a white suite, "it is I, Toru, or T for short. And I am going to be the new king of Fiore! Just try and stop me!" His speech ended with an evil laugh, leaving Natsu and the rest enrage. Stop him? Oh please. Without asking they will. They WILL stop him. Natsu clenched his fists in anger.

"Everyone! Do your best! Let's show them to never make enemies with Fairy Tail!" Natsu raised up his right hand, forming the 'L' shape. The rest did the same, before setting off, making him smirk. 'It's our win, this time. They had no idea who they messed with.'

**With Laxus**

He jumped onto the roof tops, trying to get a better view of his surroundings. It seemed like the building had stopped moving. The building had a huge cannon sticking out at the front, almost looking like a tank. In front of the cannon there was a magic seal. Laxus stood there for a brief, moment waiting. His keen senses told him that someone was behind him or rather, followed him here.

"Seems like you noticed me. Not bad." A man spoke, Laxus turned around confronting the enemy but not speaking. The man wore armour just like Erza's, it ran all the way till his elbow and his knees, he had exactly 3 belts slung over his should in an 'X' formation and one around his waist. All belts held different guns and weaponry, all different in shape and size.

"Not much of a talker are you? I'm Ginjiro. Weapon Dragon slayer. Heh." The man said after brief intense moments of silence. 'Weapon dragon slayer eh? My guess is he had a lacrima implanted in his body, just like me.'

"Laxus. Laxus Dreyar. Let's get this on shall we?" Laxus smirked. The man grunted. Pulling out a knife from one of his belts, before charging at Laxus, who remained unmoved but emitted huge amounted of magic. Just before the knife could strike Laxus, Laxus surrounded his hands with his element, lightning, effectively deflecting the enemy's knife. With a swift strike, he knocked the knife out of Ginjiro's hand, making the man retreat a few steps backwards.

"Magic. Lightning." Ginjiro whispered. 'So that move was just to test me eh?' Laxus figured out as much.

"Weapon Dragon's Killing Sword, 3 Style Technique!" Ginjiro summoned 3 swords, one on each hand and another firmly placed in between his teeth. He charges at Laxus. Displaying excellent swordsmanship which could even rival Erza's. Ginjiro used the sword in his mouth to slash at Laxus head but Laxus managed to dodged it by a few centimetres.

"Lightning Punch!" Laxus tried to deliver a counter to the stomach, but Ginjiro managed to jump into the air in the last second. 'Now's the chance!'

"Lightning Eruption!" Lighting rained down onto Ginjiro, from above him and below, and due to him being in mid air, it would be hard to dodge it.

"Weapon Dragon's Ultimate Armour!" A bright light surrounded Ginjiro's body, almost like he was using Erza's reequip magic. Then, when the light subsided, Ginjiro wore a huge thick armour all the way to the sole of his feet and the palms of his hands. He even had a helmet on which had decorative wings on each side. On one hand was a shield and the other was a knife, he wore no belts at all. The man plummeted down, using speed to his advantage, he tried to use the knife to cut Laxus.

"Lightning Body!" Laxus surrounded his body with lightning and escaped from Ginjiro's oncoming attack. He quickly zipped behind Ginjiro and head butt him from the back causing the man to hit the floor hard, and even created an imprint. Ginjiro laid immobilised by the lightning, metal was after all, a conductor of electricity, while Laxus got some distance in between them, preparing for his next attack. He wanted to finish this as fast as possible.

"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from heavens and reap destruction! Raging Bolt!" Laxus chanted summoning a large bolt of lightning that descended upon Ginjiro. He turned his back away from his defeated enemy, wanting to move to the building as soon as possible. But was stopped.

"The... fight is not over yet! Dragon Force!" Ginjiro rose up from the dust. Laxus turned back around. Ginjiro's appearance changed dramatically. He was now wearing armour that went up to his cheeks, palms and soles of his feet. His eyes had changed into a darker tone of red and had a gun on one hand and a sword on the other.

"Ginjiro... The magic I use, is the Lightning Dragon Slayer..." Laxus revealed, shocking the enemy.

"I don't care. You're going to die! Weapon Dragon's Roar!" Tons of swords was sent flying into Laxus's direction, behind Ginjiro was several guns that floated in the air firing magic bullets. Laxus smirked.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" A stream of lightning can out of Laxus's mouth, clashing against Ginjiro's roar. Both fought remained equal for a while before Ginjiro launched his next attack.

"Weapon Dragon's Killing Sword, 100 sword technique!" Ginjiro summoned 100 blades while still attacking with his roar, which seemed to back his roar up with more power. Ginjiro's roar gained the upper hand and was slowly but surely over powering Laxus's roar. Noticing this, Laxus immediately used his Lightning Body technique to escape from the path of the roar. His opponent had the skills but lacked experience. It was about time he ended this.

"Dragon Force!" Laxus started growing in size, his shirt started ripping apart, revealing the tattoo on his chest. He was easily twice as huge as Ginjiro.

"Time to end this, Ginjiro, I'll show you the true power of the Dragon slayer! Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Roaring Thunder!" Laxus charged at Ginjiro at high speed forcing his enemy to one again change into his Ultimate Armour in Dragon Force mode. Laxus punched the man with his lightning imbued fist on his chest. This move, that was used to defeat one of the 10 Great Mage Saints, this guy surely could not fend this off. Ginjiro used his shield to block the attack but the attack proved to overwhelm the shield. The shield started cracking before it shattered into pieces before Ginjiro's very eyes. Leaving him, under the mercy of Laxus. Ginjiro used his armed to form an 'X' formation as a last mode of defence against the attack. But what can arms do if a shield can't even stop the attack? Ginjiro was sent flying several metres across the rooftops, only stopping near the edge. Laxus slowly approached him but he could not move. He could only watch, silently praying that Laxus won't end his life.

"It's not my style to kill. What you lack is experience, not skill. Such a waste that you're a bad guy." Laxus said, shrugging, stopping to stare down at the man that lay defeated before him, before walking away and disappearing from sight.

**With Natsu and team**

A loud explosion was heard, coming from the north-west of them, Natsu and his team looked at the direction the explosion was from. 'Laxus.' Natsu grinned.

"I guess there were rogue mages after all...I want to fight too..." Natsu whined, pouting.

"Natsu, since there are rogue mages it is likely that they will come to the guild too? " Erza guessed. Her guesses were 90% of the time spot on. Natsu fixed his arm, stretched his muscle. Grinning, waiting for their enemy to be hunted down and their once again victory.

**With Gajeel, Patherlily and Levy.**

Levy was tired of Droy and Jet's constant bickering over her, so she had formed a team with Gajeel, only for this time. The trio were quickly advancing to their final destination but they had such luck, they had not encounter any mages, thus far.

"Look what we have here, Ichi..." A man said, causing the team to turn around, they had been caught off guard by the mages talking behind them. If they were to attack instead of speak, it will surely be the end of the trio.

"Who are you?!" Gajeel demanded.

"Well, I am Nii, this is Ichi, my pet... lion." The man, now known as Nii, said, shrugging his shoulders in the process. The full grown majestic animal beside him let out a roar, frightening Levy in the process. Gajeel got into his battle stance and so did Patherlily while Levy just stood behind them, if there's one thing she's afraid of its lions.

"Tch. I'm Gajeel and this is Lily and behind us, is Levy. We are mages of Fairy Tail and we'll show you what happens when you mess with the wrong guild!" Gajeel introduced himself in a menacing tone.

"Interesting..." Nii said, also getting into his battle stance. All of them stood there for a while, staring and glaring at each other, sizing each other up. Then, after a few moments, the lion broke the silence, it roared, then charged at Lily. Lily reacted quickly, changing to his battle mode to block the attack. The two, wrestled, but Gajeel had confidence that Lily would win as after all he is a Expect at Hand to Hand combat, only if he had his sword with him.

"What are you looking at?!" Nii shouted, capturing the attention of Gajeel. Gajeel spun his head around, only to see Nii right in front of him, who had his fist raised, ready to deliver a strike.

"Animal style, Dragon's fist!" Nii's fist turned into a scaly like fist with hard shiny scales surrounding his fists and running up all the way to his fore arm. 'Shit.' Gajeel had not enough time to react, thus was sent flying backwards a few metres before regaining his composure and breaking the fall. Gajeel fixed his shoulders and cracked his knuckles, things were starting to get interesting for him.

**With Natsu and team.**

Explosions were heard everywhere, it seemed like everyone was fighting with an worthy opponent.

"I want in on this fight!" Natsu shouted, stomping his foot like a little kid. Just then, the man named Toru, popped out right in front of them. Natsu temporary lost it, thinking that it was the real deal, trying to punch the man. Only to stumble through it. But alas, it was not. This time, instead of using lacrima vision, it was the thought projection.

"What do you want?!" Natsu questioned.

"There's no need to be so agitated, boy. Seems like you people are doing pretty well, with my fighters. So, I'm just here to give you a piece of information. In 10 minutes time, the great cannon will fire. And, destroy your guild." The man said mischievously, with a smirk on his face. Then, the projection disappeared.

"What?!" Natsu could not stand this man anymore, if it wasn't for Master's orders, he would have went for his blood already. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"Natsu, I'll get going. Take care of the guild, boy." Master said.

"Wait. Gramps I'll go!" Natsu yelled for Master but it was useless, Master had already left. With firm determination of protecting his guild, Master Makarov went to seek of this man or Toru or T. Leaving Natsu with a sad look on his face.

"Reequip, Adamantine Armour!" This was Erza's totally defence armour. Nastu instantly knew what she was trying to do. 'No... WHY? I'm the one who's suppose to protect her, not the other way round. Shit.'

"Erza... No. Please..." Natsu whispered. He didn't want her to get hurt like last time, when she defended them against Jupiter. His words reached Erza but not the rest of the team. Erza softened her expression, she had the same look at the beach, at the infirmary, at the inn. He didn't want to risk losing her, risk losing anyone in the guild. He felt his heart break a little. This was not what he wanted. Not at all. He wanted to prove his worth to Erza, not act like a weakling to her. 'Think Natsu! Think! A cannon! How to stop it?! Think Natsu! Think like you never thought before!' Natsu thought really hard, he had his thinking face on. 'GOT IT!'

"Guys! I know how we can stop this thing!" It's a cannon right? An cannons shoot out cannon balls! We can just crush the balls! Easy! Now, we just need to get Warren to relay the message!" Natsu said, happy with himself that he had formulate such a great plan, all by himself.

"Happy, Carla! Please help me find Warren and tell that to him! Thanks! I'll buy you fish!" Natsu grinned.

"Aye Sir!" Happy perked up at the prospect of fish and immediately agreed.

"Fine. Please take care of Wendy for me..." Carla replied. The two cats used their Aera magic and sprouted wings from the back before taking off and soon was out of the team's sight.

"Reequip Heaven Wheel Armour!" Erza had decided that this armour was the best for the job, it could destroy many cannon balls at a time.

"Tch. Flame Brain finally grew some brains. About time..." Gray remarked.

"Popsicle, are you jealous that I came up with a plan faster than you?" Natsu smirked. Both of them was already ready to rumble.

"This is not the time for it!" Erza snapped, separating the two boys who had paled and started pretending to be the best of friends.

"Aye Sir!" The two said in unison while Lucy and Wendy just looked on, the urge of face palming was so strong.

**With Happy and Carla**

"Black hair guy with green shirt... " Happy chanted to himself.

"Ah! There he is!" Happy said in joy, locating him before Carla did. The two exceeds swooped down, right in front of Warren. Happy and Carla relayed Natsu's message, asking them for help to destroy the cannon balls before it could destroy anything. They needed the telepathy mage to inform everyone of their plans asap. After all, they are left with no more than 5 minutes.

**With Gajeel, Patherlily and Levy **

The three were exhausted from their fight, they used up most of their magic powers. They were all covered in bruises and cuts. In front of the trio, laid their 2 enemies, Ichi and Nii, who were knocked unconscious from the fight. It was clear who had claim victory.

'Hello, this is Warren!' A voice spoke in all of their heads. 'We have a plan. We the Great Cannon fires, we are going to destroy the magic projectiles it will be shooting out. Please get ready! Warren out!' The trio sat down, trying to get a quick rest before the cannon fires.

**With Makakrov**

Makarov headed to the highest floor of the building, it was usually where the boss was. So far, he had not met any enemies, which he assumed that they all have been dealt with by his kids. The highest floor of the building was just a huge room with nothing but a huge chair and some windows overlooking Magnolia. On the chair sat the guy named Toru, the boss. Makarov clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. This was the guy that broke the peace in the town and he would not forgive him for that. He knew that he had to defeat the guy if he wanted to put a stop to his plans. The man smirked, sensing the presence of the guild Master.

"I knew you will come... Makarov Dreyar..." Toru rose from his seat. The master wanted to end this as soon as possible, time was running out. He enlarged his fists, the tried to go for a direct punch in the stomach. But his attack missed or rather, went through the man's body, earning a grunt from Makarov. The man suddenly disappeared, the humidity of the room suddenly rose. 'Thought Projection again?! No... It's his magic! Is it...' Marakrov felt a cold fist hit him on his stomach, which made him move backwards from his original position. Regaining his balance he scanned his surroundings but could not find where the hand came from. The room was surprisingly cold and the temperatures were still dropping. 'Mist Magic?!' Makarov realised.

"Heh. Just 5 seconds before the cannon fires and Magnolia goes boom!" The man spoke, but no traces of his body was seen.

"My kids will stop it. It's over, T." Makarov said, putting all his faith in his kids.

**With the guild**

**5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

The magic seal in front of the cannon spun faster and disappeared. Then a countless number of magic cannon balls were hovering in front of it. The guild readied themselves to destroy the cannon balls. Many, despite being worn down, knew they had a role to play and will stop the destruction of the guild and Magnolia at all costs. Then, the balls were sent flying in different directions at high speed. The guild members all jumped up, destroying the balls on after the other, it was a painful experience, when the cannon balls were destroyed, there was a small explosion which often they would get caught up in especially attacks which were meant for close quarter combat like Elfman's magic.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu destroyed a couple of cannon balls at one go, punching some with his Iron fist at the same time.

"Bumblebatt!" Erza slashed through many cannon balls, causing her to get caught up in some explosions as she could not move away quickly enough.

" Open the Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!" Lucy summoned Sagittarius, the archer who starts shooting down multiple balls while she herself used her whip to destroy a couple.

"Ice Make Lance! Ice make Sword!" Lance shot down many cannon balls, Gray too went to cut down a couple of them with his sword.

" Power of the stout arms that tears heaven... ARMS! Sky Dragon's roar!" Wendy increased the strength of most of her comrades while destroy a couple of cannon balls too. Everyone in the guild gave it their all but there were still a large number of projectiles left and they were all running out of magic power.

**Meanwhile with Makarov**

For his whole fight with Toru, all he heard was loud never ending explosions, making him worried for his children.

"I guess it's time to end this, Toru." Master said. He never dealt with an opponent using such magic before, intangibility, Toru was nearly impossible to land a blow on. But Makarov manage to figure out Toru's trick. Upon contact with Toru's fist, the fist materializes for a short while to actually hit him. So if Master grabbed the man's hand, Toru's whole form will appear materialize in front of him for a short while before disappearing into the air again. The battle had dragged on long enough and Master decided to use that move.

"I'll give you 3 seconds to stop this insanity!" Master declared.

"As if!" Toru retorted.

" Then you asked for it!" In between Master's hand was a small but bright shining ball of light. Yes, it is. It was Fairy Law. One of the 3 great magics that were unique only to Fairy Tail. It destroys anything that the caster perceives as an enemy in his heart. '3...2...1...'

"This is the end! Fairy Law!" Master clasped his hands together, a bright light emitted from his hands, which quickly filled the whole room and travelled throughout the whole of Magnolia Town. This captured the attention of the guild members, all of them knew what was going on. 'Fairy Law...' Erza thought, wide eyed. This was the first time Wendy saw this move, she did not know what was going on at all. Soon the light consumed them all.

**As usual, good always wins (?) Please stay tuned for the next chapter or so... Plus, a little bonus information for all you guys, I have already started to write my next NatsuXErza fan fiction but I was thinking if a one-shot or a full fledged story is going to be better. If possible, I would like you all to throw in your 2 cents on this, and it's going to be a series. More details will be released in the next Chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok... Have everyone read the latest Chapter, 331? If not you better read it now, cause I would be talking about that Chapter later on in the Author's notes at the end. The results for my exams were sure kind of disappointing, though, plus sports games was held for the past two days and I don't really have the time to write. So sorry for the 4 day long wait. But I have spoken enough! Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 6: Fateful Meeting**

For some time, the light remained there and all of the members could not see anything as they covered their eyes to prevent the light from blinding them. Then, the light receded back into the building. Natsu opened his eyes, along with the rest of Fairy Tail, there was no projectiles in the air anymore. The magic must have destroyed them and all of Fairy Tail's enemies. That was the power of Fairy Law. Natsu immediately scanned his surroundings, looking for a particular mage. His eyes settling on the scarlet haired knight lying on the ground, tired and worn, covered in more bruises and cuts then Natsu. She was back into her white shirt and blue skirt. Natsu who was equally as tired, stumbled towards her and offered his hand while grinning. Erza took it and pulled herself up.

"You okay?" Natsu asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, more or less." Erza replied not looking at Natsu, but instead on the ground.

"Oh okay. Lets head back to the guild then... You need rest." Natsu started walking to the guild, although a little unsteady on his feet. Erza too walked to the guild, or rather tried. Her legs were numb and it made it hard to move them at all. Natsu noticed this.

"Erza, you are worse than me..." Natsu commented, heading to the mage that was a metre behind him. He picked her up, earning a gasped from the shocked mage. He carried her bridal style all the way to the front doors of the guild to the infirmary, it was difficult at that time, but he made it. He laid her the bed that he rested on that day, and he took out the guild's first aid kit. he swallowed some painkillers and handed some over to Erza, who followed suit. He then proceeded to dress himself with bandages, which he had surprisingly no trouble with. Then Natsu started to bandage Erza up too, just like last time.

"Natsu... I can manage myself..." Erza said but Natsu just shook his head and continued bandaging Erza, which made her blush scarlet red.

"Stay here. Erza." Natsu started wobbling out of the infirmary. Outside, everyone seemed to returned, some more injured than others, then he spotted the Sky Dragon Slayer. He went down the stairs as fast as possible.

"Wendy!" He called out, capturing the attention of the little girl.

"Natsu-san!" She gave her usual sweet smile, waving.

"Wendy, I need you to heal... Erza... please..." He begged kneeling down making Wendy nervous.

"Natsu-san! Get up! I will. I will." Wendy replied. The guild looked at Natsu questioningly, why would he go so far, to kneel down, just to get Erza healed?

"They liiiiiiiiiikkkkkeee each other!" Happy shouted, giggling. Confirming the guild's suspicions.

"Shut up, Happy..." Natsu said weakly, not denying the accusations.

"To fall for Erza! What a man!" Elfman shouted. Gray shrugged, he had already knew their relationship a long time ago, but if it wasn't for Natsu who threatened him, he would have told everyone earlier. Anyways, sooner or later the guild will find out. Natsu ignored all this. He only wanted to get Erza cured. Natsu grabbed Wendy's hand and wobbled upstairs, leading her to the infirmary that Erza was in.

"Please, heal Erza..." He asked again, before entering the infirmary. Inside, Erza was still lying on the bed, sound asleep. He couldn't help but smile at this, she always looked so calm and at peace when she's asleep even if it's just after an invasion.

"Umm... Natsu-san... You should take a seat too... I'll heal you later." Wendy said putting her hands over Erza's body. Natsu realised that he was zoning out a little and got rid of the stupid smile on his face.

"Uh, okay." He wobbled to the seat across Wendy. His face filled with concern and worry. The whole time, Natsu had been watching over her, even when it was time for Wendy to heal him, he didn't bulge from his seat. But he eventually succumbed to weariness and fell asleep, even if it was just for a couple of hours. That night, he barely had enough sleep, all he did was watch over Erza and went for occasional toilet breaks, he did not even feel hungry.

At dawn, Erza woke up to the sight of Natsu looking down at her.

"Natsu...Are you ok?" Erza asked seeing that the pinkette look tired.

"Nah! I'm fine, Erza!" Natsu perked up at the sight of seeing her favourite mage awake and almost healed up, he grinned. One look at Erza, and all his fatigue seemed to fade away instantly.

"I'm much better now, thank you, Natsu..." The scarlet mage sat up and leaned forward to embrace Natsu in a tight hug. Natsu was taken aback by her sudden actions, he blushed, then hugged her back.

"Umm, Erza, the whole guild knows now..." Natsu said, pulling away from the hug.

"Knows about what?" Erza raised an eyebrow.

"Our relationship..."

"What?! How?!"

"Happy, told them, Gray too."

"Damn those two!" Erza gritted her teeth, she was ready to stomp out of the infirmary to get revenge, on those two. But she felt something land on her shoulder. It was not Natsu's hand. It felt like something sharp that was about to pierce her skin. It was the feet of a pigeon. Tied to the side of the legs of the pigeon, was a small rolled up note.

"What's that?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know, Natsu. Let me see..." Erza took the piece of paper from the pigeon which immediately flew off.

The paper read:

Dear Erza

Meet me at the beach, as soon as possible.

Your friend.

"Apparently it's from someone who wants to meet me at the beach. And the only beach I know is the one at your place. But he did not reveal his identity, but I guess I should head there, in case it's something important..." Erza shrugged getting ready to head out.

"Ok, as you wish. Do you want me to accompany you there?"

"It's okay, Natsu. I can take care of myself." Erza let out a small smile at the pouting mage.

"Fine. You better be safe or the person who's meeting you would sorry for even knowing your name!" Natsu folded his arms sulking that Erza did not want his company.

"Oh and on last thing." Natsu said, walking up to Erza. Erza felt his warm hand grab her wrist, spinning her around to face him. He leaned forwards and gave Erza a peck on her cheeks, making her blush scarlet red.

"I... guess... I should be going now..." She turned back around and placed her hand on the spot that Natsu kissed her while she walked out, still blushing. 'There's something fishy about that letter...' Natsu thought to himself after she left. 'I should probably spy on her, for the best...' He knew he shouldn't be doing this as it would be crossing the line, but after she told him about the letter's contents, he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. After a few moments, to make sure that Erza would be out of the guild by now, he sprinted out of the infirmary, out of the guild and headed to the beach.

"Oi! Flame head! Where do you think you are going?!" He heard gray shout when he was running out. but he did not bother to reply, he had to reach that place soon.

**At the beach**

Erza peeked out from a tree. In front, sitting down on the sand, was a silhouette of a man. The man wore a jacket and had azure blue hair. Yes, it was none other than Jellal Fernandes. Erza's eyes widened. In front of her, was her childhood love. She hesitated before stepping forwards, revealing herself.

"Jellal? Why are you here?" Erza asked, cautiously walking towards where the man sat.

"To see you." Jellal patted the ground beside him, as if asking Erza to take a seat and Erza did. About that moment, Natsu arrived, panting. He took a deep breath to check if he knew who Erza was with. He smelled the sweet scent of strawberries but also another scent, more manly, neither sweet not sour, he couldn't make it out. Though somehow, that scent was familiar. He took cover behind the trees and stuck his head out, only to see Erza and another man sitting close to each other. He squinted his eyes to get a good look on the man, he wore a huge jacket and had blue hair. 'Jellal!' Immediately he felt jealous and most of all anger. Jealous that they were sitting so close. Angry that Jellal the man that hurt Erza before, even though he turned good, was so close to her, leaving her vulnerable once again. But that's not it, he was scared that Jellal would snatch his love of his life away from him, he was scared that he would lose Erza only after a week of having her. All the time, he was trying to protect her from him. He would had rushed out to hit Jellal, if only Erza wasn't there, doing that would only hurt their relationship. He had no choice but to observe them from a distance.

"Why would you want to see me?" Erza asked, she had her knees near her chest and was hugging them.

"To thank you for your help and please relay my thanks and regards to the guild and Natsu as well..."

"Oh okay if that's it I'm going... Bye Jellal..." Erza stood up ready to leave.

"No wait." Jellal grabbed onto Erza wrists, stopping her in her tracks. Natsu saw this, immediately hurt flooded his chest, he just wanted to rush out and punch Jellal in the face. He was at loss of what to do. He just hoped that Erza, of all people, won't cheat on him, won't leave him. Just like everyone precious to him did, Igneel, his biological parents...

"I want to ask you, do you have any guy you like?" Jellal asked, trying not to blush at his own question.

"Yes. That man is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel... Now, can you let go? He might be worried for me. I need to go soon..." Erza replied.

"Oh I see then..." Jellal couldn't help but feel hurt. He did lie about having a fiancee but he still liked Erza, even if it was just a little.

"Well... Bye Jellal. I was nice meeting you again... I guess." Erza smiled a little.

"Bye, Erza. Hope we meet again soon..." Jellal waved returning the smile. As quick as they met, they parted. Natsu felt ten times better, he knew Erza would never leave him. But Erza was quickly approaching his direction, he needed to get away soon or Erza would find out.

**With Jellal, Ultear and Meredy**

"Jellal got rejected!" Meredy couldn't help but burst into laughter, teasing the older man.

"Oh I see..." Ultear simply said after hearing Jellal's story.

"I guess, if she's happy, then I'm happy too. I'm in no place to give her happiness anyways, I'm just glad she showed up..." Jellal said casting a glaze downwards. The mages sat in silence before Jellal stood up.

"Let's go, we shouldn't hang around here to long, there are plenty dark guilds to destroy." He put up his hoodie, leaving with the other two members of Crime Sorciere.

**With Natsu and Erza**

"Natsu, I know you're there..." Erza said, walking to the place Natsu was.

"Oh yeah! Yeah! I am! I was just thinking of asking you if you wanted to go, uh..." He fumbled with his words, not knowing how to continue his sentence.

"I also know you heard everything..." Erza said.

"Uh, uh! Yeah! I mean no! Uh, I mean I'm sorry!" Natsu knelt to the ground, rapidly apologising.

"It's okay, Natsu..." Erza offered her hand to the pinkette, who immediately grabbed it and pulled himself up, grinning. He walked out of the forest and along the beach with Erza following behind him. They sat down at their usual spot.

"Erza... I'm sorry, for going there and eavesdropping on your conversation with Jellal... Please give me another chance?" Natsu earnestly asked, earning a smile from Erza, which in other words, was a yes. He grinned, wider than ever.

"Erza..."

"Hmmm?"

"Can you promise to never leave me like Igneel and my biological parents?" Natsu looked in her eyes with eyes rivalling the cutest puppy, making Erza soften in the inside.

"I won't, Natsu. If you heard what I said to Jellal..." But her words were cut off with a hug from Natsu. Natsu buried his face into Erza's hair.

"Thank you, Erza. For everything." He whispered into her ear before letting go of Erza. The scarlet hair mage blushed madly.

"You can call me selfish, Erza. But I only want you for myself..." Natsu said bluntly, making the scarlet mage blush a deeper tone of red. He shifted closer towards her and lied down on the sand, putting his arms behind his head as he stared at the sky. The sun was already setting, the day had passed so fast. He brought his arm around her waist pulling her slightly closer to him, Erza tilted her head and leaned onto Natsu's shoulder as the two watched the sun set, happy that they had each other's company.

"Erza... Pack your bags... by tomorrow morning, 8am, I've picked out a mission. Just the two of us, not even Happy. " Natsu smiled, he had a great plan for both of them to relax together, without the feeling of being watched by the guild. It will sure be enjoyable.

"Ok... But what mission?" Erza asked.

"You'll see tomorrow, meet outside Fairy Tail?"

"Fine." Erza lifted her head up from Natsu's shoulders and pouted at him.

"This is exactly what makes me want to kiss you!" Natsu blurted out his thoughts and then feeling embarrassed at what he said.

"Tch. So you only like me when I look cute? Hmph!" Erza crossed her arms, shocking Natsu.

"Wha- What! No! No! It's not like that, Erza! Sure! You have a great body, but I'll won't fall in love with you didn't have the great personality to match it! I like you for the way you are, Erza!" Natsu flailed his arms above him desperately trying to defend himself.

"I was just teasing you, Natsu!" Erza giggled. Wait. Erza GIGGLED? This was probably the first time Natsu had seen her giggle. This side of her was probably never seen before by anyone. He couldn't help but smile stupidly.

"Tch. Stop giggling."

"Why?"

"Cause you look even cuter like that. Stop or I can't control myself anymore." Natsu clenched his fists, but Erza did not stop.

"Tch. You asked for it!" Just then, Erza's giggling stopped. Natsu's lips came crashing down onto hers, silencing her. Shocked, she jerked backwards but lost her balance due to the force of the kiss. Thus, fell backwards to the ground. Natsu, who didn't have enough time to break his fall, fell onto Erza causing the kiss to break apart. Erza dared not move, her face had a hint of pink on it.

"Natsu, you're heavy, get off." Erza finally spoke, breaking the silence. Erza's bangs were covering her eyes, instantly making her ten times more appealing to Natsu. Instead, Natsu adjusted his position. Now, he was facing Erza, still on top of her, their noses merely an inch apart. He grinned.

"Natsu, I'm serious." The female mage, struggled to get Natsu off her, but to no avail. The male mage showed no signs of moving anywhere. 'Should I? No... It's just been a week... We should take it slower?' Natsu shook his head, pushing himself off Erza, lying on the ground next to her. He tucked his arms behind his head, and glanced at Erza's direction. They both blushed, catching each other looking.

"Erza, I think, it's about time to tell the guild?" Natsu said, looking up at the starry night sky.

"But, how?"

"You'll see, tomorrow." Firstly there was the mission he did not want to tell, now he did not want to tell her how he planned to tell the guild about their relationship. She was getting curious and impatient too. She could not wait for tomorrow or she could make Natsu tell her now.

"Natsu, tell me now or I won't kiss or hug you anymore!" Erza made a weak threat.

"Oi! It's a surprise okay! Though, it would make me more scared if you had been more fierce, but still won't work on me!" Natsu replied, turning to face her and sticking his tongue out like a child.

"Plus, can you like stop giggling? Doesn't fit you... I prefer the strong and fierce Erza!" Nastu added making Erza frown a little. He got up, offered his hand to Erza who frowned a little before taking it. But her frown was immediately turned into a small little smile when she felt Natsu took hold of her hand as they walk out of the forest. But Natsu did not stop at his own house to stay goodbye but instead took the path towards Fairy Hills where Erza stays. She felt so blessed, no one had ever walked her home before. They stopped right in front of the dormitory, Natsu couldn't enter as he was a guy.

"Well good night, Erza!" He said embracing her tightly.

"Good night, Natsu. See you tomorrow." Erza whispered into Natsu's ear. Natsu blushed as he felt Erza's warm breath on his own skin.

"Remember 8am outside the guild with your stuff!" He whispered back. They both stood there for a moment, neither of them saying anything to each other, both just enjoying the moment they had now.

"Well, it's getting late now, Natsu, I better go." Erza said pulling back and then leaning forward to peck Natsu on his cheek. Natsu's face burned up, he could imagine how he looked like now, all because of Erza's unexpected actions. He then returned the favour by give a kiss to Erza's cheek and then, let go of his grip on Erza's arms.

"Bye, I love you." He said walking away as he waved.

"I love you too." Erza climbed the stairs leading up to the dormitory.

**So, I was browsing this site to read more stories. But there weren't much I hadn't read or much that were completed anyways. So, all the NatsuxErza (Natza? Naza? Nerza? NatEr?) fans out there, go write a story! Be it, a short one shot or a full fledge one! I will R&R those stories! **

**S.P.O.I.L.E.R. ALERT!**

**Please go back now if you had not read Chapter 331!**

**Okay, so basically to all those that read Chapter 331, Hiro Mashima had well somewhat naked Lucy. He added NaLu and JerZa moments which kind of disappointed me since I'm a big shipper of NatsuxErza. I was expecting Natsu to save Erza from the dragon things but Jellal saved her instead... :( And Natsu was squished by Lucy's boobs and he even saw her naked when the towel dropped. Tch. When will Hiro ever release a arc like the Tower Of Heaven one? Hiro, a ton of NatsuXErza fans and I are still waiting for NatsuXErza moments! Overall I didn't really enjoyed that Chapter... :(**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so this is going to be kind of a short chapter with around 2,400 words? A chapter to build up suspense, I guess. Well, I shall not speak/type/write any further until the author's note at the end! Well, enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Plan X**

Sunlight streamed through the gap between the curtains, Natsu grunted, turning over, in an attempt to fall back asleep. He was having a dream about fighting with Gray, but when he was about to declare his victory, he stirred. 'OH YEAH!' Natsu instantly shot up, remembering something important, then checking the time on his clock. 7.30am! He was suppose to go to the guild at 7.30 to tell Master about his plans. He hastily scribbled down a note for Happy, grabbed his backpack and left.

"Excuse me!" He said repeatedly, squeezing through the crowd that have gathered for a grocery sale. He reached guild, took a look outside, but Erza was not in sight. Natsu sat down on a nearby bench, leaning back, he crossed his arms, closed his eyes and waited for her to come.

"Natsu. I'm here. So now, can you tell me what's this all about?" The scarlet haired mage wore her usual armour and behind her was a whole wagon full of luggage, which was usually filled with clothes, food, med kits. But the scarlet mage was met with no answer in return, just the sensation of someone grabbing her hand and pulling her along with her items, through the guild's doors.

The guild was more rowdy than usual, Erza wasn't there so the other members wanted to have more fun before the disciplinarian arrives to stop them. But when the guild doors busted open, everyone stopped what they were doing and cranked their heads to face the entrance. One by one, their jaws dropped as they caught the sight of Natsu and Erza. Master, who was usually on the counter meditating, had his eyes wide open in shock. There, standing out in the open, was a grinning Natsu and a blushing Erza.

"Hello everyone!" Natsu greeted, waving while giving his toothy-est, brightest grin.

"Flame brain! What do you think you are doing?!" Gray shouted, breaking the silence. Though, Gray knew that they were a item quite sometime ago, he never expected Natsu to announce to the guild, like this.

"What do you mean, Ice cubes? Can't you see?" Natsu lifted up the hand that was interlocked with Erza's and waved it around, earning multiple gasps for the members.

"Isn't it obvious?!" Natsu was confused, he thought that by now, the members must at least knew what he was doing and what he was trying to tell them.

"Natsu's... Natsu's... a MAN!" Elfman stammered, tearing up.

"My kid is growing up... To date someone like Erza..." Master teared up at the thought, rushing forward to congratulate them. The guild started cheering, members starting to congratulate the new formed couple. Erza for once, felt shy, she shift behind Natsu.

"Anyways, Gramps, I just want to tell you that we are going on a trip!" Natsu declared.

"Wait! Natsu! I... I... thought it was a mission?" Erza stammered, stupefied. This all happened too quickly. The pinkette just turned around and gave her a small smile, making her feel better, then squeezed her hand.

"Very well, Natsu. If there's anything we'll contact you through lacrima. You two, have fun!" Master smiled and waved.

"Flame Brain! Remember to buy me souvenirs!"Gray grinned.

"Natsu! If you see any keys, get them for me!" Lucy shouted.

"Ok, Dessert and Luigi!"

"Name's Lucy! L-U-C-Y! LUCY!" Lucy corrected.

"Roger that, Luce!" A tick mark formed on Lucy's head, annoyed but decided against correcting him. It was just a waste of breath, Natsu still would call her Lugi, Luce or some nickname when they meet again.

"Uh, Gray, your clothes." Cana took a sip of beer from her barrel. Gray flailed his arms in the air, looking around the ground of his clothes but found none. Behind the notice board was a giggling Juvia. 'Gray-sama, looks so hot and cute looking for his clothes.' Juvia used one hand to stifle her giggles and the other to hold up Gray's clothes. It was obvious who took the clothes.

"Gray-sama here are your clothes!" Juvia skipped out of hiding.

"Oh thank god." Gray quickly put on his clothes, still oblivious about Juvia's actions.

"Well, guys, I think I better get going! It's getting late!" Natsu waved dragging his girlfriend and her cargo out. The train that he was taking was going to come in about 20 minutes time. He figured that he wanted to take a slow walk with Erza, than rush to the station.

"Natsu, can you explain what's going on?"

"Oh. Uh, you see, I just want, the both of us, to uh, spend some time together, alone?" Natsu tried to come up with an answer that would meet Erza's expectations.

"Where are we going?"

"To Honsenka Town..." Erza's eyes widened, surprised. Honsenka Town was a truly beautiful town and Erza had always wanted to go there. Natsu grinned, seeing Erza's expression. Priceless. The trip had not even started and Natsu's already loving it. What could go wrong? The station was packed, seemed like everyone had thought of going out to relax, luckily, Natsu had made preparations beforehand. Booking of their 2 way train tickets, their inn, their activities lined up. The man cut through the crowd with his girlfriend in tow, boarding their half-filled carriage. The people behind them, kept on pushing Erza, as if rushing them. Natsu noticed this, sent a sharp glare at the passengers behind, which seemed to scare them a little and the pushing stop. The two sat on their assigned seat. Natsu wasn't looking forward to this part. The part where the train moves and his motion sickness kicks in, but this part was inevitable. The train lurched forward as it began to move. Natsu felt dizzy, nauseous, but the comfort of Erza's lap took half of the nasty feeling away. Natsu closed his eyes, Erza's lap was so comfortable, he just wanted to sleep and forget about his motion sickness. And so he did.

It was night time when they finally reached Honsenka Town. Erza shook Natsu awake. Natsu opened one eye, and noticed that the train had stopped, before opening the other.

"We're here! We are here!" Natsu screamed in delight, having finally reached his destination and that the train had stop moving. Taking Erza's cargo in one hand and her hand in the other, he dragged them out of the train. Outside, the town was shining bright. Neon signs, street lights filled the place. Street entertainers were everywhere, food carts, street shops line the streets. After all, this was the festive season.

"Erza! Let's go to the inn first, then we can go and have a look around!" Natsu was already drooling. Erza nodded. And the two proceed to the inn. The outlook of the inn was really grand, it didn't even look like a inn, it looked like a hotel. She looked at it fascinated as Natsu grinned. Erza never got the chance to stay at places like this.

"Are you sure we are at the right place, Natsu?" Erza couldn't help but doubt if the male mage really had so much money to spend. This place looked costly.

"Yeah!" Natsu pumped his fists. This was all possible because of his savings. At first he had no idea what to do with the sum of money lying in his piggy bank, but now he had something to spend on. The interior was equally as amazing, the staff at the counter were impeccably dressed, there was bell boys walking around, carrying the luggage of customers. The two checked into their room which was one of the highest floors. Natsu had one of the bell boys carry Erza's items up to their room, while he preferred to carry his own, just in case. The room was stunning, even Natsu couldn't believe what he had paid for. There was a huge living room with a fire place and a television of at least 50 inches, a lounge where there were bean bags placed with a magazine rack, a bar, a spacious bathroom with a hot tub in it and last but not least there was a huge bedroom with a king sized bed, a fireplace and a study table. To top it off, you could see the beautiful town below through the huge window. Natsu and Erza eagerly explored the whole place, it was definitely worth the hefty sum of money. None of them had ever stayed in such a place so big. Natsu ran and jumped onto the huge bed, landing on his back, he bounced up a little before settling comfortably on the bed. He stretched, calling out for Erza who was still looking around the house.

"Erza! I'm hungry! Let's go already!" The pinkette shouted, getting up from the bed.

"Ok! I'm done looking around anyways!" The scarlet haired mage replied. Natsu dashed out of the room, only to see Erza, in her white blouse and blue skirt, the outfit that she usually wear when they were together.  
"Looking nice as usual." Natsu complimented her, making Erza blush a little.

"Ok! Let's go already!" Natsu grabbed Erza's arm, dragging her out of their suite and out of the hotel into the bustling street of Honsenka Town. The smell of food wafted into Natsu's nose and he took a deep breath. Natsu made a dash for the fish and chicken while Erza went to look at a shop which was selling clothes and armour. Natsu was sipping his favourite soda in one hand and holding sticks of skewered meat on the other and he followed Erza's scent which led him into the clothes and armour store.

"Hey Erza!" Natsu shouted in the store, earning himself glares from the shoppers and making Erza, embarrassed.

"Sorry!" He blushed, apologising for his outburst.

"What are you doing here?" Erza asked, holding up a blouse.

"Look for you? What else would I be doing here, not as if I'm interested in shopping or anything..."

"Oh Yeah! I remember now! Gray wanted a souvenir! I got just the thing in mind." He let out a small smirk. "Oh yeah. By the way, I got these for you!" Natsu handed Erza some sticks of meat, before rushing to the other side of the store, the men's section. Sipping his drink, he went through racks and rack of shirt, trying to find one that was suitable for Gray. Something, that Gray would like. Maybe something related to his magic, or something funny. Then, he found just the thing. It was a shirt with a giant ice berg in the middle of it, surround with a very dark blue background. And the best part it, when you touch the ice berg, it was cold! Natsu quickly took the shirt off the rack, since Natsu and Gray's shirt size was the same, he did not need to worry about it being too big or too small, unless Gray got fatter in the week that he was away. That would certainly be amusing too see. Just beside that shirt was another one, this time with a fire in the middle and the shirt had a red background. He felt the same thing when he touched it, but instead it felt hot. But Natsu didn't mind since he was resistant to heat and Gray was resistant to the cold. He took the clothes to Erza, who was now at the armour department with a basket full of clothing , to ask for her opinion. Erza found the shirts intriguing and fun, she too had never seen something like that before. It was clear that Erza had no objections to Natsu buying them for himself and Gray.

"Do you want to pay up now at the cashier or...?" Natsu asked.

"Ok, the armours here are not very nice any ways, nothing interesting." The two headed to the counter where a middle aged lady was ready to check them out.

"Aren't... Aren't... you two... the Salamander and the Titania?!" The lady asked surprised. Seems like the two were well known mages throughout Fiore, mostly for destruction but also because of their raw power.

"Well, yes! We are!" Natsu replied, ruffling the hair at the back of his head, grinning.

"Oh my! It's a pleasure to meet you! May I asked why are you two here?" The lady chatted.

"Uh, we are, uh, kind of, uh, on a vacation?" Natsu struggled to come up with a reply.

"We are the rest of your team?"

"Oh! They are at the guild."

"Well, okay then, have a nice day!" Natsu paid the lady and took the bags, exiting the store.

"Natsu, it wasn't necessary for you to pay for my stuff too, you know..." Erza commented, taking out some money from her wallet.

"Nah, it's ok, take it as a present to you!" Natsu placed his hand over Erza's, stopping her from taking out the money. Erza blushed at the contact. Then, Natsu got hold of the very same hand and interlocked his fingers with hers.

"Come, let's go. The night is still young." Natsu smiled, gently tugging her hand, prompting her to follow him.

**Meanwhile back at the store.**

"Target confirm. The Titania is only with Salamander, or else it may be troublesome."

"Roger that." A husky voice spoke through the communication lacrima, hidden under the cashier counter.

"And by the way, the ritual should be done tonight. The chances of success is higher. But we need to figure out how to kidnap the girl without causing much of a commotion. Keep an eye on them."

"Affirmative and out." The lady grinned, it was finally going to happen.

**In the streets of Honsenka Town**

Lurking in the shadows in a dark alley, away from the main street, was a certain man. Tall, strong, muscular, anyways you can't make much more of his features, especially if he's creeping around in the dark. He slid a lacrima, into one of the pockets in his hooded cloak and gave off a smirk. Definitely an evil one. Why was he here? What was he doing? His purpose was unknown but he was definitely up to something, with that look on his face. His eyes were fixed onto a certain someone, a certain someone with red hair, a certain someone whose nickname was the Titania. The loud, crowded place they were at was somewhat a double edge. He could stay hidden, camouflage in the crowd. But it also provided a disturbance, he could not track their movements properly, sometimes, the crowd cut his prey off from his view. The unknown man, retreated back into the shadows, he was not too fond of such bright light, plus, he could probably formulate a better plan in a quiet environment.

**Ok so I read some of you guys' reviews and I am going to reply some or actually a couple of them. :)**

**Silent Reader 6100: I couldn't agree better. There was like totally no story development there except for rolling around, Jellal saving Erza and that Natsu finally thought up a plan AT THE END. But I was quite pleased with this Chapter 332, the story plot moved a little and I was more interested on how the arc would end than actually the fighting part. xD Like if Natsu would question the dragons about Igneel, about Jellal and Erza. Well, thanks for telling me your opinion anyways! :)**

**fred872: Yep, I will correct the minor grammatical and word mix ups soon! Don't worry! Natsu, love expert, not so much. Fighting prodigy, yes. Haha! **

**I have done a lot of planning these days. I already have 3 fan fictions planned. About the series I was planning, it would most probably be 1 full fledge story and another would be a one shot. No promises, no guarantees. The other would be a fan fiction on its own, not in a series or anything. Again, no promises. Well, I would love to tell you more about what I'm planning on doing, but I may just reveal more than I should. So until next time! Have a nice day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**First things first, this chapter took quite some time as my laptop got attacked and I had to send it to the repair centre, but when I got it back, I had lost some data. So I had to rewrite the whole Chapter.**

**Second, this is the LAST chapter. **

**Ok, now go enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: End**

"Hey, Natsu! I need to go to the washroom for a bit." Erza let go of the pinkette's hand.

"Yeah, okay, I just wait for you out here I guess..." Natsu scratched his chin, lost in his own world of thoughts.

"I won't be long." Erza waved as she briskly walked towards the washroom a few metres away. Natsu would love to continue shopping on his own, not really shopping but shopping for something he actually liked. Something like food. 'Well, I guess she won't actually take long but...' He looked at the food cart nearby. 'I guess it wouldn't hurt to be gone for just a short while, I'll be back before she even gets out!' Natsu eyed greedily at the wide assortment of fish displayed, hesitating a little before running off to get just a couple of fish. He picked the grilled ones and the fried ones, they were his favourite type. 'If only happy was here! He would have loved this place so much!' He wandered around some more, forgetting that he was actually suppose to wait for a certain someone. 'Crap! It's been already 10 minutes, she should have already been out by now! I'm doomed.' Natsu rushed back, praying that she wasn't out yet, praying that she wouldn't kill him.

'Wait.' Natsu looked to his left and right, but saw no one that looked familiar to him. This was certainly strange. The Titania was always punctual, if she says she won't take too long, she really won't. Natsu certainly knew her definition of 'won't take too long', having felt the wrath of the Titainia for being late several times, and as a result being punished for it. It should not exceed more than 5 minutes. He tapped his foot and glanced at his watch, it has already been 15minutes, could something have happened to her. No way. Not possible, he shook away the thought. 'Maybe she is just taking her own sweet time?' He took a deep breath, trying to concentrate on her scent. But her scent was masked over by the aroma of food and well, cake. It was also impossible to track her that way. Natsu's patience was running thin, could something really happened to her? 'Natsu CONCENTRATE!' Think, how?'

"Sorry..." A muffled voice said brushing past Natsu. Well, this man was sure suspicious. His dressing was much like Mystogan. For a moment, Natsu really thought that this man kidnapped Erza, but he had no evidence, nothing. But he made sure to remember his scent, just in case. His scent was familiar like he seen this man before, not impossible though. His only option left was to ask around for Erza. He stepped forward and waited outside the female's washroom, waiting for a lady to stepped out. Hoping that it was Erza.

"Natsu, what do you think you're doing?!" A certain voice called out. He brightened up immediately. It was her!

"Er...Erza! Oh! I was, uh, uh..." He struggled to come up with an acceptable answer.

"So you're peeking at other women when I'm not around?!" Erza snapped, a little irritated at the thought of Natsu peeping.

"No... NO! It's not like that Erza!" Natsu flailed his arms and ran towards her.

"I thought I lost you..." He embraced her, whispering into her ear. Erza jerked back and little, shocked by Natsu's sudden actions. But when he hugged her, some part of her felt a little strange. She smelled different, more like perfume. And it didn't feel right to hold her, like she was someone else. But Natsu just shrugged off the feeling, he was just more than glad that he found his Erza.

"Do you still want to eat or..."

"Nah, let's go back, I'm tired!" Natsu yawned, walking back to the inn with Erza behind him. When they reached their room, Erza immediately took hold of Natsu's hand and dragged him to the bedroom, throwing Natsu onto the bed.

"Wait. What. Erza what are you..." Natsu was cut off by Erza's lips crashing onto his, with Erza on top of him, pinning him onto the bed. But somehow, her lips didn't taste like strawberry, it tasted like, lipstick, which Natsu found utterly disgusting. Natsu did not kiss her back, making the woman on top of him raise an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" The Titania asked, crossing her arms.

"You're... You're. YOU'RE NOT ERZA!" He pushed the scarlet imposter off him, making her crash into the wall. The real Erza would never had done such a thing. Besides, he knew what she smells, feels and tastes like, it couldn't be really her.

"WHERE IS SHE. TELL ME!" Natsu rushed forwards, pinning her hands onto the wall, not allowing her to move.

"What are you talking about? I am Erza!" The imposter faked, but Natsu could see her sweat dropping. His hold on Erza's wrist tightened to the point where if he let go, there would sure be red marks.

"No... ERZA'S NOT LIKE THAT! TELL ME OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!" Natsu screamed in her face. At that point, Natsu started burning up, flames covered his entire body, threatening to consume whatever it touches. This made the imposter trembled as a chill went down her spine. She had done a through research on their target, Erza, and her team mates, she knew Natsu was one to be feared and that there was no chance of escaping if she made him angry. His flames of emotion would just consume her being.

"Fine," A bright flash and the lady before Natsu changed, in terms of appearance. Transformation Magic. The lady was now shorter, a little fatter and her hair colour was black. Totally different form Erza.

"I was sent by my team mates to help in the capture of Erza Scarlet... I was suppose to distract you... I guess, it kind of failed..." She shrugged, "Might as well tell you to save my own life... Listen carefully if you want to know where she is. She is... "The woman hesitated," under the streets, in one of the underground sewage chambers. " A sharp pain seared through her stomach as she felt the wind getting knocked out of her. She stumbled to the ground, collapsing, then, blacking out.

Natsu ran out, not bothering to close the doors in the process. He needed to find Erza, whatever they wanted to do to her doesn't sound too appealing to him. 'She mentioned something about a... uh, sewage room?' He frowned in disgust, it was going to be a smelly and putrid experience. He opened up the first manhole that he saw, then checked that no one was looking before jumping right in. The smell was horrible, he just wanted to pinch his nose but his nose was the only way he could find Erza. 'Damn.' He tried to sniff out her scent but the smell of sewage waters were stronger, it was hard, but he managed to concentrate enough such that he could find the scent of strawberries, even if it was just faint. He followed the scent, losing it sometimes, then, stopping to get it back again. Taking a cautious step after another, you may never know what lies in the sewage systems.

**In the underground secret room**

"It's great to finally have you here, Titania. You would soon be the sole sacrifice for our great illusion spell. A spell so powerful, it will make everyone in Fiore our mindless slaves. And for that to happen, we must sacrifice a person equal to one of the great wizard saints. And it cannot be a Dragon Slayer, that explains why we didn't take Igneel's son." A man chuckled to himself. Erza couldn't talk, she couldn't move and she couldn't summon her magic. She only watched helplessly and hope that Natsu would notice and come to her rescue. But how could he even find her? She was at loss. She watched as the man went over to his laptop and typed in a few words before walking back towards her. Then, a magic seal appeared over her.

"Such a pity, Titania. This is your end, I guess. What a waste lf such, talent and beauty." The man grinned, running his hand up Erza's leg, slowly reaching up to Erza's thigh, making Erza gasp and tried to struggle away.

"There's no use. No one would save you now." The man smirked.

BOOM.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING. YOU DIRTY PIECE OF SHIT!" Natsu blasted through the wall and saw the man's hand on Erza's thigh. HIS Erza's thigh.

"GET THE HELL OFF HER!" Without thinking he charged. Big mistake. He was stopped halfway, by a sharp pain piercing through his abdomen area. He looked down. Blood. A dagger. He kneeled over. Trembling, he used his hands to take out the dagger. The cut was deep, it could be fatal. Natsu eyed the man, shooting a look that could kill, then coughing out blood. 'SHIT.' The pain paralysed him. The blade! It was poisonous!

"Well, that was easy, dealing with the Salamander wasn't that hard after all." The man smirked. Erza sweat dropped, her eyes wide. 'It couldn't be,' she thought, 'it was Natsu! He couldn't have dealt with him so easily!' She couldn't help but think he was going to die. Tears swelled up in her eyes. 'It can't be...'

BOOM.

This time, no one saw who had come in. All they saw was a flash of light. A flash of hope. Then suddenly, the man got hit. On the face, then in the stomach repeatedly. Erza sweat dropped. No one knew who he is.

"Who are you?!" The man boomed, clutching his stomach in one hand. But he was not met with an answer. Erza tried to deduce it from the magic he is using. 'Light. High Speed Magic. Could this be? No way. But he is the only one I can think of...'

"JELLAL!" Erza called out, or at least tried to. Her voice was muffled by the cloth over her mouth. She totally could not believe it, at a time like this...

"Well, that was a tough nut to crack." Jellal commented, standing before the now unconscious man. Since the spell caster was defeated, naturally, the spell that was binding Erza's magic powers are gone. Easily, Erza broke through the chains. Sitting up, she rubbed her wrists, before reequipping to her usual Heart Kreuz armour.

"What are you doing here, Jellal?" Erza questioned with a stoic face.

"To get these bad guys of course. Merendy and Ultear should have gotten the rest of their cronies by now." Jellal replied, picking Natsu up.

"We need to go to Ultear soon. Natsu's wound looks pretty bad. I wonder how he got it." Jellal started walking out.

"Who called for us?" Merendy smirked. In front of them was the rest of the members of Crime Sorciere.

"Oh! Hey, you're done already!" Jellal waved, smiling brightly. 'Ah, so he listened. He looks much more, brighter now...' Erza thought, but eventually shook it away. It wasn't the time now, especially since Natsu was in that state.

"Well, let's quickly get back to the inn. I'll lead the way." Erza signalled them, prompting the group to follow her.

**Back at the inn**

The Crime Sorciere members jaw dropped. They had never seen a inn as grand and luxurious as this, after all, they were always on the move. Curiosity got the better of Merendy and Ultear as they both started to explore around.

"Uh, guys. Have you forgot what we were here for?!" Erza tapped her foot impatiently, her deadly aura scaring the group. She quickly ushered them into the bedroom but what shocked to see that one of the walls have been crushed.

"Natsu, what have you done..." Erza muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Jell asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, no, nothing..." Jellal laid Natsu in bed, carefully.

"Ultear, you can use your magic to heal Natsu, no? Please do." Erza asked.

"Yeah... It'll take no more than an hour at best." Ultear stated. Erza nodded and took a seat beside Ultear and looked on intently as Ultear started the healing process, concern all over her face.

'That lucky bastard,' Jellal thought, stealing a glimpse at Erza, before turning his head away. 'Well, I guess he did a better job at protecting her than me. He gave her what I couldn't, a sense of security and a sense of being would I give to turn back time. What would I give to have her back again. Haha. I shouldn't be thinking so pessimistic. I have moved on, haven't I? I guess, I kind of like things now as it is. If Erza's happy, I am happy too. I think I'm starting to get over her, starting to learn how to let go now. But, if that lucky bastard Natsu, fails to protect her or hurts her, I guess I'll step in. Stop him and beat the hell out of him. Which will probably not happen, ever. I guess, I can't be the one that makes her happy but Natsu would probably do just fine, even better. For now I'll probably fully concentrate on atoning for my sins. Natsu Dragneel, you better do a better job than me, or I'll kill you.'

**The ending is quite unique, no? Haha, though I kind of rushed it. Within the time of my hiatus, I had finished the ENTIRE Beelzebub series! Which I highly recommend. If you'll like to read, do read the manga first, then watch the anime or you'll end up being confused as I was. The manga is currently ongoing but the anime ended with 60 episodes. It's mainly about a delinquent who had to raise a demon baby with a demon maid. The pairing that I ship is definitely OgaXHilda.**

**That aside, I can't wait for the new FT chapter to be released. My favourite character is Laxus, then Erza folowed by Zeref. :) Other than FT and Beelzebub, I do watch a lot of animes and follow a lot of mangas, go check out my bio, if you want. **

**Well, ok. Bye! Stay tuned for my next FT fan fiction. But do note, I write fan fictions other than Fairy Tail and may be doing one on Beelzebub. **


End file.
